Ringlet
by D.Black Siren
Summary: Neville has a twin sister? Yet despite that she's the total opposite of him. Blonde hair, green eyes, and a temper that tops Mrs. Weasley's- no one would guess. And guess who her best friend is? The one and only Draco Malfoy. Could you guess who becomes her unexpected crush? And who becomes Draco's? Well you'll just have to read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So first chapter of the first story( my sister is amazing!:D). An I'm just here as decoration:'(...**

**No No just kidding it's equal collaboration Now you know what has to happen:**

**Disclaimer: I Do ****_NOT _****own Harry Potter. Or Draco. Or the Weasley Twins. Or Neville. Yeah Apparently I don't own any hot guys.. yea I know it's tragic... and pathetic.**

* * *

I jumped as high as I could trying to see the front of the train. But I got distracted by how my ringlets moved and started twirling to watch how they engulf my vision. "Bye Gran." I heard Neville say for the umpteenth time. I stopped twirling and watched, amused, as the world tilted along with Neville and Gran. Gran finally stopped hugging Neville and handed Trevor's cage to him. I grabbed Jadis' cage and made sure the sheet covered it. I found out the hard way that Jadis hates crowds.

After Neville grabbed his baggage I grabbed his wrist and ran for the train. "Bye Gran!" I called over my shoulder and giggled. I've been waiting all summer to be rid of her. I stumbled into an empty compartment, but Neville had the misfortune to trip over my luggage. Trevor's cage crashed to the floor with him and broke open. "Oops." I whispered. "Trevor!" Neville yelled scaring the poor frog. He hopped away and Neville chased after him. Which left Neville's baggage in the middle of the isle.

I pulled Neville's things into the compartment as the train took off. "Is it going to be this loud the whole way?" I heard the guy in the compartment across the hall complain. I looked over and saw the door to his compartment was open. "It's quieter if you close the door." I offered helpfully. The blonde boy glared his gray eyes at me. A Malfoy if I ever saw one. "And who are you?" he sneered. "I'm Nadia. What's you name?" I replied pleasantly. "Why should I tell you?" Malfoy replied.

I shrugged and peeked under the sheet on Jadis' cage to check on her. "What's in there?" Malfoy demanded. "If you want to your welcome to come see her." I invited. Malfoy didn't reply and after awhile I was starting to worry about Neville. But the sudden closing of the compartment door brought me back to Malfoy. I smiled at him and pulled the cover off of Jadis' cage. Jadis is a large black puffball of a cat, but the weird thing about her is the white and gray feathered wings protruding from her back.

Malfoy just stood there staring at her. "Well?" I pushed. "It's hideous!" Malfoy replied in disgust. "She. Is. Beautiful." I insisted. Something about my face caused Malfoy not to argue with me."Anything from the trolley?" called an old lady with a trolley pilled high with every candy a young witch could dream of. "I didn't think to bring any money." I told her as I stared down the pile of rainbow licorice. "One chocolate frog and two rainbow licorices." ordered Malfoy.

I waited to see if Malfoy ate the licorices just to spite me. Once the trolley lady was well out of sight Malfoy tossed the rainbow licorices on my lap. "Here", he said as he sat across from me,"feed it to your cat-thing or something." I smiled at him. "Her name is Jadis." I told Malfoy. He nodded slightly. I feed a bite of the black colored licorice to Jadis like Malfoy said and watched in amusement as her mouth turned red, then orange, then yellow, then green, then blue, then purple then the mystery color which turned out to be white. I look up at Malfoy and saw that he was amused too. "Better eat that frog before it hops away." I teased. Malfoy smirked as he ate the chocolate frog's legs off. He then set in back in the box. "It isn't going anywhere now."

For the rest of the train ride Malfoy watched in amusement as Jadis and I ate the rest of the rainbow licorice. Malfoy changed into his robes before we pulled into the station. I left the train and looked for my brother. "First years follow me." called a booming voice. I struggled to push my way to the voice. "Is that all o' yeh?" I heard him ask. "Wait!" I yelled. I tried to push harder, but got knocked down by a older boy in green robes. Bloody Slytherin. A giant of a man made his way to me and picked me up. He carried me close to the other first year and then let me walk the rest of the way. "Right, to the boats!" he called and led the way. I contemplated finding Neville, but got distracted by the nervous chatter about the sorting.

I squirmed nervously in my seat causing our boat to rock more then necessary. The ones calm enough to notice our swaying boat glared at we got there an older witch, with graying hair styled in a bun, collected us. I was to busy looking around to hear anything she said. But what I did pick up on was Malfoy's voice, insulting a Weasley.

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd. Fellow first years are much easier to push then kids from the older years. When I finally pushed through I saw a boy with glasses stepping up about to fight Malfoy. "Hey, you never told me your name." I accused. It's true, I'd let it go 'cause I already knew he was a Malfoy. Both boys turned to me. "Well?" I pushed as I put my hands on my hips.

"They're ready for you." the old witch interrupted unaware of what almost went down. When we got inside the great hall I saw the older students staring up at us. I smiled and waved to them all. The old witch, who one kid called Professor Mcgonagall, started calling names off a piece of parchment. She made them sit on a stool and put a hat on their head. The hat called out a house name and the corresponding table burst into cheers. It was fun trying to guess which table would burst into cheers next. Neville elbowed me.

"Its your turn." he whispered. Oh, suddenly all the nerves from the boat ride came flooding back to me. I tried to stay calm, but when I went to walk toward the stool I got hit with a tripping hex and I was bloody pissed. I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw the boy who pushed me down at the station had his wand out and was laughing with his friends. No one else was laughing as I sat on the stool and the hat was put over my head.

"Well, well, well, aren't you difficult?" said a voice in my head. "Not really." I thought to it. "Oh but you are: Hufflepuff's friendliness, Ravenclaw's intellect, Slytherin's power, but that temper. Yes, that temper. Where to place it? Hm, I think I'll go with-" "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table burst into applause while the Slytherin table booed. I skipped to my house before remembering my brother hasn't been placed yet. I turned in my seat and watched as the hat was placed on Neville's head.

"Please be Gryffindor." I whispered. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. I clapped harder then anyone as my brother made his way to the Gryffindor table. Several more names were called before Mcgonagall got to the boy with the glasses. The one who was going to fight Malfoy. "Harry Potter." The room burst into excited whispers. He looked terrified. But I had more important concerns: Like if Malfoy was going to follow in his family's footsteps and become a Slytherin.

Sure enough the hat barely touched his head before the hat yell "Slytherin!". The Headmaster who's name I didn't quiet catch gave a warning to the first years about a forest of some kind. Dummy-door then waved his hands and a feast appeared. I filled my plate higher then I could see over and started eating. "Damn, she has a bigger appetite the you Weasleys do!" an older boy with dreads told the identical gingers sitting next to him. The two of them glanced at me before smiling at each other and returning to their meal.

A prefect who introduced himself as Percy gathered us first years to show us the Gryffindor dorms. I hopped off the bench seat, but instead of seeing the golden blonde color of my ringlets I saw blue. Not gold, blue. I slowly looked down at my hair and saw that my beautiful ringlet curls were died a particular shade blue up to my chin. I glared at the Gryffindor table. "Who. Did. This." I growled.

"Come along." Percy insisted. "No." I growled at him as I continued to glare down the Gryffindor table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy's face turn bright red. "I am a prefect and you will do as I say." he insisted. I turned my glare to Percy. "Well, prefect, why don't you do your job and find the person responsible for my hair?" I demanded. Percy leaned away before regaining his composure. "I'll make sure they're punished if you do as I say." he insisted. I forced myself to walk away and stand by Neville.

I spent the tour trying to scrub the blue out with my robes. When I finally gave up we were standing in a room decorated with red and gold. Percy pointed out which stairwell went to the boys dorms and which went to the girls. Without letting him finish I stormed to the girls stairwell. "If you don't find and _punish_ the person who did this I will." I warned Percy before disappearing up the stairwell.


	2. Ginny's Toilet Seat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the hot guys that come with it:(**

* * *

The first week of term was hectic to say the least. I got lost frequently. I got locked out of the Gryffindor common room more times then I care to admit. And I was late for every single class, since I always stopped to talk to the portraits. I couldn't help it, most of them were friendly and the ones that weren't I ended up arguing with. Plus on top of all that I haven't found the person responsible for my hair.

Even though I'm starting to like the look, I still want justice. Percy's been absolutely no help in finding the culprit. I've only made two friends- and I blame my hair. The only bright side was that I happened to get lucky and have my own room. Something Percy said about the number of girls wasn't divisible by three? Eh, who cares why I got it? The only problem is that the House Elves refuse to let my room be messy. Well tough cookies I refuse to let my room stay clean.

Jadis on the other hand is getting along great with the House Elves if the size of her tummy is any indication. I ran all the way to breakfast and took my seat at the Gryffindor table. I piled my plate higher then I could see over and watched the owls as I ate. "What do you think they got there?" Dean asked Seamus and me. I paused in my eating to look at what Dean was talking about.

The Weasley twins walked casually the Gryffindor table and pretended it wasn't weird that they were carrying a u-shaped package. Percy scolded and took the letter he was about to send from his owl and added something to it. "I don't know." I told Dean as I continued to look at the Weasley twins and their mysterious package. The name Ginny was written on the side of it.

I watched puzzled as the two of them gave the package to an owl that took off with it in the wrong direction. It hit the top of the ceiling, which I hadn't noticed looked like the sky. The owl then took off in the right direction. I continued to stare at the ceiling though. "What're you looking at?" Seamus asked. "How'd they do that to the ceiling?" I asked him. "An enchantment probably. Why?" he asked. "Do you think it would ever rain?" I asked curiously as looked back at him. He shrugged and so did Dean.

I turned to the Weasley twins for answers. They've been here longer. "Has the ceiling ever rained?" I asked. "Why? If you want to see us dripping wet-" one twin started. "-all you have to do is ask." said the other who then winked at me. I blushed. "Back off." Seamus warned them. "You know she didn't mean it like that." Dean told them. "Maybe we did." said one twin. "And maybe we didn't." said the one that winked at me.

* * *

**A/N Okay sorry for the short chapter but its better than having to wait a long time between long chapters(if that makes any sense to you). If you expect us to post every day I'm sorry my friends it's not going to happen. But we will do our best to post every week at least.**


	3. Temper Managed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... sadly, but if I did Remus and Tonks would have never died.. and neither would Sirius or Snape or FRED. NONE of them ****EVER!**

* * *

It was almost lunch time. I've been laying here trying to figure out why I blushed yesterday since breakfast ended. Why is such a frustrating question when you don't have an answer. "What on earth are you doing?" I heard Draco Malfoy sneer. I turned my head and saw he was standing near my face. "Laying down." I replied simply. Draco's face break out into a half smirk half smile.

"And the best place you could think of to lay down is on the Gryffindor table?" he said with and edge of humor. I stared at him, puzzled. Our whole first week he'd avoided me in potions. I was starting to see the pattern with him: He did like hanging around me but he wouldn't risk the trust of his house for friendship. I didn't like it, but I understood it. "I like the ceiling." I told him.

He nodded. "Wanna take a walk?" I asked. We heard a large group of students coming down the stairwell and towards the Great Hall. "Maybe some other time." he muttered and I watched him as he walked to over to the Slytherin table. Seamus leaned into my face. "Who you looking at?" he asked. "You at the moment." I told him before sitting up. I noticed his hair was scorched on the ends.

"Bad hair day?" I asked teasingly. "You're one to talk." he countered. They took their seats and I hopped off the table and into the seat between them. "Why weren't you it class this morning?" Dean demanded. I shrugged. "All I missed was Charms and History of Magic." I reasoned. The only classes I like are Transfiguration and D.A.D.A. and they're afternoon classes. They didn't get a chance to argue with me because an owl face planted into the table a little ways down from us.

It sat motionless as the Great Hall filled with students from every house. "Is it dead?" Seamus asked. I shrugged and poked the bird. It sat up suddenly and I saw the red letter it was holding in its beak. "A Howler." I whispered. I realized that the owl was the one that delivered the Weasley's u-shaped present. The twins turned pale and opened the howler.

"ONE WEEK! IT"S ONLY BEEN ONE WEEK! AND YOU BOYS HAVE ALREADY STARTED THIS RUBBISH! A BLOODY TOILET SEAT! A FIRST YEAR'S HAIR! YOU TWO SHOULD BE EXPELLED! AND IF YOU WERE I'D GIVE YOU THE PUNISHMENT OF YOUR LIVES! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU TWO BETTER STRAITEN UP OR ELSE I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND STRAITEN YOU UP MY SELF!" the howler howled before ripping itself to shreds.

I glared at the Weasley twins. "It was you." I snarled. I tried to climbed across the table to get to them, but Dean and Seamus pulled me down. "You. Will. Pay." I growled at the twins. "You're willing to get expelled over your hair?" the one called George asked. The one called Fred just sat there smiling at me. I glared at both of them, but I knew they were right.

I needed to think. I went to get up but was again held down by Dean and Seamus. "I'm leaving." I said through my teeth. They cautiously let me go. "See you in class." I muttered to them before leaving the hall. On my way to the Gryffindor common room I came across Peeves. The poltergeist was throwing glass potion bottles on the ground and watching the contents explode.

I got an idea and ran back to the Great Hall to go get Seamus and Dean. They were confused by my excitement, but were used to my antics, so they followed me to the common room. "I have a plan." I announced. "A plan for what?" Dean asked. "A plan to get the Weasley twins to beg for mercy." I replied smiling. Dean and Seamus look at each other nervously.

"What you have in mind?" Seamus asked. My smile widened.

* * *

**A/N: MWAHAHA CLIFFIE(enter evil smirk here)**

**This is an anomaly with the updating so soon we are just really, really... really booored.**


	4. Pyrotechnics

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the other lovable minor characters would have had a bigger part.**

* * *

We've waited for weeks to put our plan to action. Painfully long weeks. But that doesn't matter now, I'll have my justice soon. Just a few more minutes and the Weasley twins will be well on their way to Kings Cross Station. I smiled in anticipation of my vengeance-er, I mean justice. I skipped around the common room while I waited for Seamus to come back from the library.

He had volunteered to stay at Hogwarts with me over winter break. All I had to do was ask Gran if I could stay, the old coot doesn't like me much anyways, but Seamus' parents took more convincing. Especially his muggle dad. Seamus told them that the his' falling behind in class so he wants me to tutor him in preparation for the next term. Which is a lie. Seamus is falling behind because of all the detentions he's getting for his explosions.

But the boy's to proud to let me tutor him. That's why he's in the library studying alone. Seamus came through the portrait. I skipped over to him grabbed his hands and twirled us around. "If this is about what I think it is I got bad news." Seamus told me. I stopped suddenly and dropped his hands. "What is it?" I ask cautiously. Seamus took a few steps back. "All the Weasleys are staying here for break." he told me.

I somehow managed to keep it gather until i got to my room but then-I. Went. Rabid. I threw textbooks, pillows, quills, robes, shoes, everything I could get my hands on. I tipped table my desk and chair. I screamed in frustration as I threw full bottles of ink and watched them smash against the opposite wall. When I ran out of ink bottles I grabbed the next thing in reach. My wand.

I paused my destruction. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I yelled as I swished and flicked my wand toward my bed. It float up until the canopy hit the ceiling and then came crashing down. The one charm I actually liked learning turned out to be pretty useful. Jadis meowed and I searched the remains of my room for her. I heard a scratching noise and turned around to she her calmly using the door as a scratch post.

I smiled and picked her up. "Well now that that's over how about I let you go bother Mrs. Norris?" I asked her. She purred and rubbed her face on my cheek. I laughed and opened the door. As I opened the door the door across from me closed. Huh, wonder how was spying on me? Whatever, I got bigger fish to barbecue. Once through the portrait I set Jadis down and she immediately took off.

I smiled. "Give Norris hell Jade." I whispered to her retreating tail. I had to keep Jadis confined to the Gryffindor tower after Mrs. Norris started a cat fight with her. Mrs. Norris won judging by injuries, but that's only because Filch was trying to grab Jadis at the same time. I'd like to think he was trying to separate them, but then again it's Filch. Jadis might not have hurt Norris to badly but she did get a few good scratches on Filch.

I went strait to the library to talk to Seamus. I'd figured out what we needed to fulfill our plan. "Seamus!" I yelled as soon as I got to the library. The librarian glared at me like I was the dirt of the earth. I smiled and waved at her. She might hate my guts, but that doesn't mean I can't be friendly. A parchment bird floated to me. All it said was that he was at his usual place practicing charms. Well it looks like he mastered charming parchment.

I skipped through the maze of shelves. "Looks like you're making progress." I teased him. Seeing as he'd at some point blew his eyebrows off. "Shut it." he told me. He looked miserable. "Wanna do something your good at?" I asked in a sing-song voice. He looked almost relieved. "What you got from me?" he asked.

I smiled. "The twin's brother is Percy the Prefect right?" I asked. Seamus nodded. "And the twin's love pranks, right?" I asked. Seamus rolled his eyes at me. "Just spit it out would you?" he snapped. All the studying was obviously making him short fused. Not the Seamus' fuse was that long to begin with. "I'll convince the Weasley twins to help me pull a string of pranks on Percy. That'll keep the prefect busy and also keep the twins out of their room. Giving you, my friend, free rein as long as your room mates don't catch you." I explained. Although I'm pretty sure I heard something about Ron teaching Harry wizards chess.

I waited as Seamus did his thing and worked out the time frame in him head. "I think I'll only need an hour, maybe two just to be safe." I nodded and turned away. "Not that any of this is safe." I heard him mumble. I turned on my heals. "What fun would it be if it was?" I asked while smiling at him. "You scare me sometimes. You know that, right?" Seamus asked rhetorically. I shrugged. "I can't change me, even if I want to occasionally. " I replied. He briefly glanced at his charred work area and sighed. "I know." he assured me.

I smiled at him again. "We'll start tomorrow after breakfast, if that's okay?" I asked. He nodded and turned back to his Charms textbook. "Good luck." I told him before turning and skipping away. I argued with the Fat Lady about letting Jadis in when she wondered back to Gryffindor tower. I eventually won and the Fat Lady was so flustered that she let me in without telling her the password. As I entered I saw the Weasley twin's watching the fire. "You two look bored." I teased.

"Your welcome to entertain us." said Fred as he smirked. "Yeah, we could do all sorts of entertaining things with you." agreed George. I smirked back. "I'll think about the offer." I told them before skipping to the stairwell. As I climbed the stairwell I heard their voices: "What-" "Your guess is as good as mine." I smiled and continued up to my room where a long day of cleaning awaited me.

* * *

I woke up early and decided to go ahead and go to the Great Hall. I laid on the table as I watched the enchanted ceiling. I watched as the stars slowly disappeared and the sky turned a rainbow of colors before settling on a pale blue. "How long have you been here?" I jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. "Awhile." I replied. We hadn't had time for more then a few words since we got to Hogwarts. Well, besides when he's acting cruel and judgmental in front of his friends.

"How about that walk?" he asked. I smiled. "I got plans for the next few hours, but if you're still up for it after lunch I'm all for it." I replied. He frowned slightly. I smirked at him. "Trust me you would be disappointed." I assured. Draco smirked back. "I better not be." he sneered before walking over to his own houses table. I smiled to myself as I turned my attention back to the ceiling.

There was barely anyone that stayed back for break so no one even questioned why I was sitting in the middle of the table eating breakfast and talking to Seamus. Soon enough Percy left for the library and Seamus went back up stairs to get started. I stood up on the table and walked over where the Weasley twins were eating. I sat down infront of them. They looked surprised by my sudden appearance.

I smirked. "So wanna do some of those 'entertaining things' you mentioned last night?" I asked cutely. They turned to each other a within seconds they seemed to come to an agreement of some kind. I was oddly fascinated by it. They turned back to me with identical smirks. "What you have in mind?" they asked in unison. I shrugged. "Your usual thing, but with a twist." I replied. I saw in their eyes that I had their undivided attention.

"We make a game out of pranks." I told them. They smiled at the idea and waited for me to continue. "Percy usually goes to the library to pick up books before heading back to his room, right?" They both nodded and their smiles turned to smirks. "So the game is: Keep Percy from going back to Gryffindor tower for as long as possible. You'll each take turns pulling pranks to keep him busy. He's used to your antics so you'll have to get creative. And if Percy does go back you both lose and I win. Wanna play?"

"Do we ever." they replied simultaneously. I nodded. "We start now." The Weasley twins took off. I followed just barely keeping them in sight. I didn't see it necessary to hover. Lucky for me the twins were very creative and quick thinkers too. You could see in their faces that this was who they were. I couldn't fathom them ever growing up and getting serious jobs.

I was so caught up in the game that I'd forgot why we were playing. It took Jadis finding us for me to remember. She was carrying a note tied to her collar. The note was a torn piece of parchment that only had one word scribbled onto it: Ready. I realized we'd been playing for well over two hours now. "Hey Fred, George!" I called down the corridor. The twins peered at me from their hiding place behind a 'd just executed a prank to send Percy this way. "I give up. You guys win." I told them.

"I'm not surprised." said George."After all", Fred added, "you can't spell twin without win." I smiled. "Well, Percy's an easy target. How about we try someone more difficult for our next round?" I asked them. "Who do you have in mind?" Fred asked eagerly. I smirked. "How about Nearly Headless Nick? Our goal'll have to be changed, that is, if your up to it." I challenged.

I saw on their faces that they loved the idea. "He's surely in Gryffindor tower. Our goal'll be to flush him out." they barely let me finish before they took off down the corridor. And this time I kept pace. As soon as we got into the common room an explosion erupted in the boy dorms'. The twins ran up the stairwell in a panic. I hoped Seamus could get away without the twins seeing him.

Someone came running down the stairwell. Seamus looked panicked, but the expression changed to pride when he saw that we were alone. "Well?" I demanded. "You doubt my skills?" he asked and pretended to be offended. I ran over and hugged him tightly. I grabbed his hands and spun us around in circles. "We did it! We did it!" I sung happily. We heard footsteps and stopped.

The Weasley twins appeared on the stairwell with looks of shock on their faces. George was holding a pillow that had feathers falling out of it. "What happened?" I gasped. Fred turned to me. "Someone blew up our beds." he replied in disbelief. I smiled at the two of them. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" I asked. I wouldn't have thought that they could look anymore shocked, but I saw for myself that their shock grew tenfold. "I'd love to stick around, but I got better things to do." I told them "See you later Seamus!" I called over my shoulder as I opened the portrait to leave.

* * *

**A/N You guys are lucky that my sister gets bored in school or else we wouldn't have been able to put this up today. That or it would just be a short cliff hanger. **

**P.S: I still don't own any hot guys**

**P.P.S.: Don't get your hopes up about us posting so frequently-don't know when the next chapter will be posted.**

**P.P.P.S: LOVE ALL OF OUR READERS AND REVIEWERS! Reviews give inspiration :)**


	5. New Friends

**Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I do not own Harry Potter. All right reserved for the all mighty J.K. Rowling**

**ATTENTION- There is a massive time skipfrom chapter 4 to 5 also this is a miny chapter.**

* * *

With O.W.L.s over along with the Quidditch season it was finally the last day of the term. There'll be a farewell feast tonight when the Quidditch and House cups will be rewarded to the winning houses. Me, Draco, Seamus and Dean had continued to laugh and joke about the twin's beds throughout the second term. I eventually told Seamus and Dean I was friends with Draco. By then they weren't surprised-they didn't liked it, but they weren't surprised-by anything I did. Or got blamed for doing. I swear every time I didn't have an alibi and they couldn't pin the blame on the twins or Peeves I was the one to get detention for it. With Professor Snape.

Oh well, at least there was usually some other Gryffindors to keep me company. Usually it was Harry and Seamus. Draco's a teacher's pet and Dean is a model student. But Seamus keeps blowing up his potions and Snape has it out for Harry. I like Harry well enough. He's skinny and over a head taller then Seamus and me. But for someone with blue ringlets I have no right to judge a book by its cover.

One day, after spending a few detentions together, Harry and his friend Ron Weasley came to sit with Seamus, Dean and me. I couldn't help feeling happy. I know I scare people even when I don't mean too. Despite that, I try being friendly to almost everyone in hopes that they'll befriend me. But after almost a year I've only made four friends. I wouldn't mind being friends with the Weasley twins, but they've ignored me since Seamus and I blew up their beds.

It's not that I don't like Harry and Ron, it's just that, well, they think wizard's chess is fun. While me, I think Seamus blowing things up is fun along with watching Fred and George prank people. I pushed my plate away. For once in my life I wasn't hungry. "Merlin's beard! Look George!" I heard Fred say. I laid my head down on the table where my plate just was. "Hey ringlets, you feeling okay?" Fred called. My head snapped up to see that both twins were looking at me.

"Do you not know my name?" I asked curiously. They shrugged. "Most people don't." George replied. "My name's Nadia. Nadia Longbottom." I told them. "No way you're Neville's sister." Ron said around the food in his mouth. I glared at him, but refrained from saying anything. "Careful there baby brother. You don't want to get on her bad side." Fred warned him teasingly.

I smiled at Fred. "You know, I do like you guys and your pranks. I just don't like being your guinea pig." I told Fred and his twin while holding up a blue ringlet for emphasis. Fred smiled and looked to George. I saw some silent conversation taking place and just like the last time I'd watched them like this they seemed to some kind of silent agreement. "Hey Nadia, if we can get our mom's permission do you want to come to the Burrow this summer?" George asked.

* * *

**A/N Shout out to RoseGranger, havensedward, BlackJewels, and xXDaniLynnXx for reviewing**

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	6. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter(and I would put something clever here if I could think of any thing at the moment).**

**NOTE: I am working on a new story, but I will not be updating as often- at all. Probably won't post until next week.**

* * *

On the train ride back to Kings Cross Station I went from compartment to compartment saying my goodbyes. I told Dean, Seamus, Harry and Draco that I'd be writing to them and that they'd better write back. The twins were the last on my list to visit. "Hey don't forget to ask your mom if I can come over this summer." I told them. "Funny you bring that up." George replied and smiled at Fred. Fred smiled at me. "Our mom is picking us up at the station." Fred told me.

I stared blankly at them and knew there was something I was missing. George sighed. "If you come with us and meet her she'll probably invite you to the Burrow." he explained. I nodded, I liked the idea of meeting their mom. Plus it would give me a few extra minute before I had to show Gran my hair and could possibly end with me being invited to their house. The train started to slow down. "Give me a sec." I told them as I left the compartment. I ran to get Jadis and my suitcase.

People started flooding the hall in their rush to get off the train. I tried to push through but couldn't. I ended up being shoved backward toward the exit. Since I was backwards I couldn't see the step off the train and ended up falling off of it. I felt like I was falling in slow motion. I had time to realize that my hands were full and I couldn't reach my wand and even if I did I wouldn't have time to think of and cast a spell. I had time to realize that there was nothing to stop me from hitting the concrete full force.

Nothing except the arms that caught me. I looked up and saw my savior was a middle-aged man with ginger hair. "Hello." I said. "Bloody hell Ringlet, are you okay?" Fred asked frantically. "That was a nasty dive you took there; we thought you were a goner for sure." George told me. I rolled me eyes at George. "Oh please, if you had time you'd probably would've bet on whether I died or not." I teased.

"Merlin's beard, are you quiet alright deary?" asked a plump ginger haired woman. Realizing that the man, that I assume is Mr. Weasley, was still holding on to me I got embarrassed slightly. I stood up and set Jadis' cage down. I straitened my muggle clothes. "Sorry about that." I mumbled. "Mom this is Nadia Longbottom. She's our friend." George told the woman and then smirked at his twin. "But Fred-" "Will beat you with a bludger if you don't shut up." Fred interrupted as his ears turned bright red.

George put his hands up in submission. "All I was gonna say is that you call her Ringlet." George explained. Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at Fred and then at me. "Well you'll just have to come visit this summer." she told me. I felt like I was missing something, but I smiled and hugged her. Then I danced in circles as the four Weasley's watched me. "I get to go to the Burrow! I get to go to the Burrow!" I chanted happily. Not that I don't love Neville and Gran, its just that around the two of them I'm always a third wheel.

I stopped dancing suddenly. "I have to ask Gran!" I realized. I looked up, but as expected I couldn't see over anyone. I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted, "Neville! Gran!" "We're coming hold your horses child!" I heard Gran yell, but not as loudly as I'd thought she would. She must not be that far away. Gran, dressed in her favorite disgusting green dress with an animal pelt collar and her grotesque hat piled high with animal pelts, pushed her way into sight.

"Nadia Longbottom! What in Merlin's name have you done to your hair?!" Gran demanded. "I didn't do it." I pouted. "Well then who did?" she demanded. I smiled at her. "It was just a couple of Gryffindor weasels." I said vaguely. "Well that headmaster of yours better have expelled them!" she insisted. "I promise Gran, they we're severely punished for their crime." I assured.

She nodded, content with my answer. I looked to the Weasleys: Molly looked murderous and the twin's were having trouble holding in their laughter. I was glad to see that they didn't hold a grudge about the whole thing. "My, my, Author Weasley, I haven't seen you since your wedding!" she exclaimed. She turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Molly dear, it's been too long." Gran said. Molly stopped glaring her sons long enough to smile at Gran. "Its good to see you Augusta." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Gran, Mrs. Weasley said I could go visit them over the summer, can I?" I asked cutely. Gran's expression turned from smiley to pained. "You know we always have summer plans." she said grimly. I felt the blood drain from my face. "I-I didn't think we'd still be going." I explained. I thought Hogwarts would change the tradition. We always went in the winter and the summer.

Does that mean Neville went there and didn't tell me? I looked at my twin brother and saw him was avoiding looking at me. "You knew." I whispered accusingly. He nodded slightly. I felt betrayed. "No", I whispered as I started to panic, "No! You can't make me go back!" I shouted at them. I couldn't go there. I just couldn't. It's more torturous then the unforgivable curse, the Cruciatus Curse.

"I won't go." I told Gran stubbornly, but my voice shook. Gran's expression turned to pity. The pity she feels for us is the only reason she took us in. Sure she grew to love Neville, but me? I was just the twin. The only thing she feels for me is pity. "I. Won't. Go." I growled at her. My voice stayed strong this time. "Augusta?" Mr. Weasley called, bringing Gran's attention to him. "You're welcome to leave Nadia with us while you and your grandson are away." he offered.

Gran looked unsure. "She really should go." she insisted. "I. Won't." I snarled. Knowing me well, she knew if I said I wouldn't then I wouldn't. "Are you sure?" she asked Mr. Weasley. "One more won't do any harm." Mr. Weasley assured. Gran looked at me with that ever present pity. I looked to Neville and despite his expression I knew he didn't want to go either, but he knew that I always hated going; he knew that I've always held myself to blame.

And silently, without change in expression I knew he wouldn't hold a grudge. "Well, alright." Gran reluctantly agreed. I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Fred. I gave him a weak smile, it was all I could manage at the moment. I turned to Neville and hugged him fiercely around his neck. He hugged me back just as strongly. "I'm sorry." he mumbled into my hair. I knew he meant he was sorry for forgetting to tell me.

"Don't forget to say hi for me." I mumbled back. He nodded slightly. "I love you Nevs." I told him. "I love you too Nady." he told me before letting go. Once we separated Neville started sniffling. "Aw Nevs, don't cry. You can owl me every day! Or more if you feel like it." I comforted. He nodded and wiped his nose. "Bye Gran." I said as I hugged her stiffly. When she let go I turned to the Weasleys which now included Percy and Ron.

"I'm ready when you are." I told Mrs. Weasley. "Well then come on." she commanded. Mr. Weasley grabbed Percy's and Ron's hand and Mrs. Weasley grabbed Fred and George's. Realizing that we were apparating I grabbed Fred's hand. I felt the sucking sensation in my stomach. When I opened my eyes I saw a house that reminded me of a patchwork quilt. It looked highly unsafe to enter. I smiled and walked through the front door with the rest of the Weasleys. "I left Ginny home alone 'cause she was feeling a bit under the weather." Mrs. Weasley explained to her four boys before disappearing up the stairwell.

I assumed she was checking on Ginny. "Hey, didn't you two sent her a toilet seat at the beginning of the year?" I asked. "Well, we promised her we would." George explained. I nodded. "So Ms. Nadia, I'm guessing that's not your natural hair color." Mr. Weasley stated. "Nope, it sure isn't." I confirmed. Mr. Weasley took a seat in a reclining chair in the living room. The room was filled with couches, love seats and recliners. No two seats were a part of the same set.

I laid down on a blue couch across from Mr. Weasley. "Then I guessing your the first year that fell victim to Fred and George?" he asked. "Nadia? A victim?" George laughed at the idea. "If anyone was a victim, we were." Fred told him. "Liar." I accused offhandedly while staring at the uninteresting ceiling. "Oh, really?" Fred asked as his looked at me from over the back of the couch. "Yes really." I replied. "Do explain." George told me.

"You two somehow dye my pretty hair blue during the opening feast; therefore, any misfortune I caused was just." I explained. Fred smirked. "Does that mean you calling yourself a victim?" he asked. "Victim...no I wasn't a victim." I told them as I remembered why I was here. Fred face contorted as he tried to figure it out. I sighed and sat up. I went to were I'd set Jadis and let her out. She jumped into my arms and I walk back to the couch with her.

I curled up on the couch and petted Jadis for comfort. I didn't feel up to telling George or Fred about my argument with Gran. So I just laid there petting my winged cat. "Come on boys take your stuff up to your room." Mr. Weasley commanded. Which, judging by the stiffness of his voice, sounded like he didn't do so often. Once they were out of earshot Mr. Weasley addressed me, "I knew Frank and Alice. They wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened."

My heart ached at the sound of their names. "But I am to blame." I insisted. If only I hadn't got sick. If only I hadn't been at deaths door. T-then... I buried my face in Jadis' fur and quietly sobbed. If-if only I'd been stronger. If only I could undo the past.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN and finally the plot picks up. This chapter was probably very confusing but all will be revealed in due time.**


	7. Quidditch Pitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Posting new story most likely on Wednesday of next week... after 4 o'clock **

* * *

I woke up to Jadis licking my face. I laughed at her and hid under the blankets. Blankets? I pushed them off of me and they happened to fall on top of Jadis. She meowed in annoyance so I uncovered her. I looked around and saw that I wasn't in the living room anymore. It looked more like a bedroom. I must've cried myself to sleep. But if I did, then how'd I get here? I stood up and went to the window. "Huh." I said unintentionally. I'm really high up. I couldn't even guess how far a fall it would be to the ground.

I saw the twins out in the distance on their brooms. It looked like they were hitting a bludger back and forth. I smiled and leaned on the windowsill. I wasn't a big fan of Quidditch, but I did love watching people ride. The speed and maneuverability, not to mention the skill, it took to play was fascinating to me, but the ruthless brutality seemed childish. I couldn't understand the professionalism of beating the other team bloody. I mean, isn't Quidditch just a game?

I heard the door creak open and turned around quickly. I hadn't noticed I'd been staring at one of the twins on his broom. The ginger hair girl looked surprised. "Breakfast is ready." she told me before turning back around and heading down stairs. I looked back out the window and saw the twins landing on the ground. I picked Jadis up and followed the girl. When I got down stairs l smelled heaven.

"Hey Nadia, how good are you on a broom?" Fred asked after breakfast. Honestly I've never seen anyone as happy as Mrs. Weasley was to see the amount of food I eat at breakfast. "I'm okay, I guess." I replied. "Though I wasn't technically aloud to finish flying lessons." I added. George laugh. "Alright now we'll have even teams, well kinda." George teased. I smirked. "Oh please, I can fly circles around all of you Weasleys." I bragged.

George and Fred smirked at me. "Prove it." they challenged. I smiled and followed them outside along with Ron. Fred and George handed me and Ron two extra broomsticks. "Why do we get the hand-me-down brooms?" Ron complained. "Because everything you get is a hand-me-down." said George. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to break tradition." Fred added. Tired of listening to the three of them bicker I mounted the broomstick and took off.

I spun upward in a tight corkscrew. High into the air I closed my eyes, leaned back and let myself fall. When the broom stick was over top of my body I smiled and took off upside down. I opened my eyes and flew strait up. Higher and higher I pushed the old broom before changing my mind and diving strait down. I pulled up sooner then necessary and did a large loop-de-loop before trying to stop the broom at eye level with the twins. The broom stopped alright, but it was a sudden jerky stop and with the momentum I'd built I flew off it into the grass.

I rolled on the ground giggling as the twins ran up to me. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. The shock and admiration on the twins faces was plan to see. I giggled harder. "That was fun." I laughed. Fred shook his head. "No wonder Madame Hooch wouldn't let you finish your flying lessons." George laughed.

"Are we gonna play Quidditch or not?" George asked as he took off on his broom. Fred took off on his broom too and so did Ron. I picked my broomstick off the ground and mounted it. As I reached Ron, Fred was flying back to the ground and scooping up a tattered old leather ball. We followed him farther away from the house out to where two sets of three rings were levitating in the air. Fred smirked at George. "I call Ringlet." he announced. George frowned and turned to Ron who looked pretty nervous about our height.

"Your Keeper." George grumbled to him. I turned to Fred. "Am I Keeper too?" I asked. "Nah, I'll be Keeper you'll be Chaser." he told me. I nodded. I might not like Quidditch as a professional sport but I had nothing against a one-on-one or a two-on-two game. But it was three-on-three I wouldn't play since I don't like the idea of being on the field with bludgers and a three-on-three game consists of one Keeper, one Chaser, and one Beater per team. A one-on-one game consists of only a Chaser which is much more safe but also more boring.

Just as promised I flew circles around George and Ron making the final score 150 to 40 in our favor. "Rematch!" George demanded, but Ron was humiliated and refused to play again. Once on the ground Fred and I celebrated in the best way possible. We rubbed it in George's face:

"I don't play to win,

Yet when I play I win!

Still its all good fun,

When the game is done!"

Fred and I chanted repeatedly. "Quiet down!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as we entered the house. Fred and I smirked at each other and followed George around whispering our song. "Don't you two have something better to do?" Percy snapped after a few minutes. He was across the room from us trying to read what looked like a textbook. "What're you reading?" I asked curiously. Percy puffed out his chest.

"It's called The History of Illegal Curses." he replied proudly. I frowned deeply. "Like the Unforgivable Curses?" I asked coldly. "Naturally." he replied. "And you're reading that for fun?" I asked seriously. "Absolutely." he replied confused. "Well I truly hope that you enjoy reading your book and maybe when you finish it you'll feel a shred of humiliation." I told him darkly. "I don't know what you mean." Percy replied is complete confusion.

I felt my temper spiking and ran back outside before I did or said something insanely stupid. I grabbed one of the hand-me-down brooms and took off. I flew up to the roof of the Burrow and landed. "Ringlet!" I heard Fred shout. But I didn't feel like answering so I just ignored him. But despite my silence he continued to shout for me. Eventually Fred started calling my real name. It was the first time I'd heard him call me Nadia. I liked it, a lot, but I still didn't want to talk to anyone.

I heard his voice getting farther away before realizing he was heading to the makeshift Quidditch pitch. I had a perfect view of it from here on the roof, which meant he would have a perfect view of me from the pitch. But I didn't care enough to move. Sure enough when he spotted me he came racing back towards the Burrow. I turned my head to avoid looking at him as he landed next to me.

I waited for him to say something, or ask something, or make a joke about something, but he didn't. All Fred did was sit down next to me. And I think that somehow made me feel like he deserved an explanation. But I couldn't decide where to start. The train station? The crying myself to sleep? Or the Percy incident that brought us to the roof?

It took me a long time to decide, but all the while Fred sat next to me silently. It was high noon when I finally spoke up. "It was my fault." I told him seriously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me, but I continued to stare strait ahead at the floating rings of the makeshift pitch. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't like to talk about it but-" I stopped to collect myself.

"The first memory I have is in St. Mungo's Hospital. Its a vague memory but I remember everyone was scared. I remember panicky cries and desperate shouts. For a long time I thought it was just a nightmare, but...it wasn't." I busied myself with pulling splintered wood off the old broom. "When I was five I found out that I'd almost died when I was about a year old. I don't remember what they called it, but apparently I started to shed skin. Sort of like a snake, but I was shedding it faster then my body was generating it.

I was going to die. My body was quickly killing me. Everyone had given up on me and I guess a rumor spread that I _was_ dead." I explained, but I knew Fred would need more then that to understand so I pushed myself to continue. "The Deatheaters thought that Neville was the boy prophesied to kill Voldemort." I heard Fred such in his breath at my use of Who-Know-Who's real name. I snapped.

"Don't you get it? His goal in life was to bring fear. He's probably laughing in some dark corner of the earth at how people are terrified of his name! Even after so many years! Well I refuse to let him laugh at me! And if that means I'm the first to die when he returns then so be it! It'll mean that a short-tempered eleven year old saying 'Voldemort' bothered him!" I shouted at Fred. He looked taken back. "I can't decide if that's extremely stupid or exceptionally brave." he admitted breathlessly. "Probably a bit of both." I grumbled.

We both stayed quiet after that. I've always tried not to think about my family's past. Yet here I was, trying to find a way to explain it to someone else. "They killed your parents didn't they? The Deatheaters, I mean." Fred finally asked. I shook my head. "No, what they did was much worse.", I replied gravely, "The Deatheaters tortured my parents into insanity."

The wind picked up and rustled my hair. I noticed something I hadn't before: My hair. The blue color was down below my shoulders, not up to my chin like it was at the beginning of the school year. How long has the color been receding? It made me sad that it would eventually be gone. "Why do you blame yourself for something the Deatheaters did?" Fred asked.

I looked down at my hands; they were holding the Weasleys' old broomstick. "Because I got better. No one knows why, it just happened on its own. If I'd gotten better sooner o-or not have gotten sick, then...then they...they never would've-" Fred put a hand on my shoulder, silencing my shaky voice. I leaned into him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and I felt safe. Safe and sad. And for once in my life I didn't push myself to be happy and as I started crying Fred hugged me tighter.

Apparently I'd fall asleep on the roof. When I woke up I was still wrapped in Fred's arms. "How're you feeling?" Fred asked with a note concern in his voice. I looked down at my blue tipped golden ringlets. "I miss my blue hair." I pouted in reply. Fed chuckled. "Well that's an easy enough fix." he told me. "Not now though." I grumbled sleepily. Why is it I always seem to fall asleep when I cry?

"Fred Weasley get your sorry behind in this house and bring Nadia with you! The two of you are _not_ skipping another meal!" We heard Mrs. Weasley yell. I pouched Fred lightly. "What was that for?" he asked in surprised. "For not waking me for lunch!" I replied before mounting the broom and flying it to the backdoor. Fred landed right behind me and we both dropped the broomstick where they were and ran inside for dinner.

* * *

** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed **

** Reviews=Imagination=More Story**


	8. Ditsy Dizzy

**Disclaimer: it is sad to say that I do not own Harry Potter**

**Next few chapters will be short with major time skips. Don't hate, just trying to get to the plot.**

* * *

My summer with the Weasleys went by too quick. It was full of pranks, Quidditch matches and rematches, annoying Percy, talking with Ginny, eating good food, and owling my friends. I wrote Draco about how I always won our mini Quidditch games. He was impressed that I could continuously win even when I was teamed with Ron and we both were on the older broomsticks. Near the end of the summer he sent me a new broomstick.

He said to consider it a late birthday present and not to make a big deal about it because it was an extra and his dad had told him to throw it out. But despite what Draco said, I made a big deal about it. Meaning for my last few days at the Weasleys you couldn't get me away from my Nimbus 2001 for anything. I even slept with it in my bed. On the last day Ron was worried about why Harry wasn't writing him back.

The twins were teasing him about it until I told them that I'd been writing Harry all summer with no reply. They hatched a plan to rescue Harry from the muggles the following night. I didn't get to hear the details since I was due home. Apparently Neville missed me something fierce, and despite writing him everyday, I missed him too. Before I left though I had George redo my hair, there was less then an inch of color left and I didn't really feel like waiting until it receded completely.

I used the floo network to get home, but not before I said my goodbyes. I'd learned over the summer that Ginny has quite the crush on Harry. I didn't tease her like her brothers did, I thought it was cute. Ginny mentioned something that surprised me though. Apparently Fred had carried my to Ginny's room my first night here. It wasn't the idea of him carrying me that surprised me-we were so close I could probably sleep in the same bed with him without feeling weird-it was the way she said it.

After that she told me to forget about it and never mentioned it again. Ginny's so stubborn that I really didn't feel like pushing her for answers. "Try not to break any laws without me." I whispered to the twins as I hugged them goodbye. "No promises." they replied together. "Come come, make sure you've all your stuff with you." Mrs, Weasley commanded. "Jadis!" I shouted. I knew she was out in the garden 'hunting' garden gnomes.

She came in with one locked between her jaws. I tried to take it from her but she growled at me. I sighed. "Gran'll love this." I muttered sarcastically. Jadis was in a mood and refused to get in her cage but she carried her garden gnome into the fireplace and sat down. "Bloody animal." I muttered as I climbed into the fireplace with a handful of floo powered.

Once there I about coughed up a lung. Guess Dizzy forgot to clean the fireplace, again. "Nevs! Dizzy! Gran!" I yelled. Dizzy apparated to my side and smiled. "Dizzy missed you young mistress! To little food to cook without you here!" Dizzy said excitedly. She grabbed my bags and disapparated up to my room. Dizzy wasn't one for walking. She liked using magic and did so as often as she could.

I brushed the soot from the fireplace off my clothes and my freshly charmed hair. Jadis ran off to her room with the gnome still in her mouth. I was starting to feel bad for the poor creature. Dizzy apparated infront of me before I had a chance to move. "Dizzy informed young master of young mistress' return." Dizzy reported. I nodded. "Good work Dizzy." I told her. Her light green eyes lit up at the praise.

I heard footsteps running down the stairwell before a "W-whoa!" and a crashing sound. I turned to Dizzy. The only down side to her was that she tended to neglect her cleaning duties. She was quite forgetful. Dizzy tried to look innocent and pretend like she didn't hear anything. "Ow." I heard from the bottom of the stairwell. Dizzy laughed nervously. "Dizzy forgot she was cleaning the portraits on the stairwells when young mistress arrived." Dizzy explained shamefully.

I sighed. "I'll get Neville, you cook dinner, deal?" I asked her. Cooking was about the only thing she never got wrong. She nodded and disapparated. I ran to the nearest stairwell and found Neville picking himself up off the ground. "Why is it always me?" I heard him mumble. "When you figure it out, let me know." I laughed. Nevs smiled at me and then looked at the broom in my hand.

"Is that-" "A Nimbus 2001? Yep, I got for our birthday." I told him. Just as I thought Nevs looked unexcited about it. "What'd you get Nevs?" I asked curiously. "I got two Flitterbloom plants!" Nevs replied excitedly. Plants. I should've known. "Did you get that book I sent you?" I asked him. He nodded excitedly. "I've read it twice already. Where you find a book of muggle plants anyways?" He asked curiously.

"Mr. Weasley works in the muggle department. He knew where to go to get one." I explained. "Nadia Morgana Longbottom! What the bloody hell is in your pet's mouth?!" Gran screeched. Neville looked at me curiously. "Can you clean this up? I don't want her to start yelling at Dizzy too." I pleaded. Neville nodded. He knew I had a soft spot for the House Elf. Mostly because she's been my only female friend since I can remember. I've never been able to stand seeing the poor elf cry.

I ran up to Jadis' room and found Gran standing in the doorway with a look of pure disgust. I peeked into the room and saw that Jadis had flown to the highest perch in her room with her gnome. The gnome looked like he wanted to jump but Jadis had both front claws dug into the poor thing. "Technically there nothing in Jadis' mouth." I replied calmly. Gran turned her look of disgust on me. "What _is _that thing?" she asked horrified.

"A garden gnome. They're impossible to kill and are only a problem if they move into your garden. But we don't have a garden so its no big deal." I explained. The look on her face told me that she thought it was too a big deal. I sighed. "I tried to get it away from her earlier but she wouldn't give it up. When she gets bored with it I'll toss it outside or something." I assured her.

"This door better stay closed until that thing is disposed of!" Gran demanded. I nodded and closed the door. She stormed off to her library. I knew I'd have to sneak the garden gnome past Dizzy if I was going to through it out. I wasn't up to seeing her cry over the ugly thing. Dizzy has a heart bigger than her body. And that's why I can never stand to see her crying. I smelled dinner and put my new broom away before going downstairs to see what Dizzy was making. Turns out she was making everything.

The little House Elf was making a feast that could best Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasley. It was good to be home.

* * *

**Thank you to all viewers just hit passed 1,000 in only a week. Unbelievable, we thank you profusely. **

** Reviews=Inspiration=More Story**


	9. Worries

**Disclaimer: I, regretfully, do not own Harry Potter. **

**Remember my new story is coming out this week. Don't blame me if it sucks. I would love to hear comments for both stories!**

* * *

I was struggling to understand what Draco was telling me. Finally I put my hands on his shoulders. "Speak. English." I told him firmly. I've never seen him so upset before. We were in the owl tower. It was a convenient meeting place since it was loud and our voices wouldn't carry down the hall to eavesdroppers and we could always say it was a coincidence that we were both here.

He sighed and his shoulders sagged. "I-I c-called Hermione Granger a mudblood the other day!" he said miserably. "And then that Weasel stood up for her even though his wand was broken! When it backfired she was all over him!" he explained. "Okay", I said slowly, "you insult people everyday of the year. Why is this bothering you?" "Because it's her!" he shouted exasperatedly. I raised my eyebrows and waited for an actual answer.

''I fancy her." he blurted out quickly. I smirked. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." I told him. He scolded at me in return. "I. Fancy. Her." he repeated crossly. "Who?" I asked just to annoy him. "Hermione Granger! I fancy Hermione Granger!" he shouted before looking around nervously. "Aw." I said also just to annoy him. He turned to storm off but I grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry. I've had my fun, I promise no more jokes." I assured him.

"What am I suppose to do? My parents'll disown me if they found out I have a crush on a muggle born." he told me miserably. I shrugged. "You're not friends with me because of my great romantic advice." I replied. "Why am I your friend?" Draco asked curiously. "Because none of your friends in Slytherin are as loyal as this Gryffindor." I replied cheekily, because there was really no comparison between me and Crabbe and Goyle. Draco shook his head at me mumbling "bloody blue haired nutter", but I saw the slight smile on his face.

"I can't tell you how to solve your love triangle or your family issues, but I'll be here for you 'til you figure it out." I told him honestly. He look at me cautiously. "Does that mean you'll stop being my friend when I find a solution?" he asked with a note of sadness in his voice. I shrugged. "I can't predict the future. But I'd be willing to bet that you'll never be rid of me." I replied. Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh joy." he replied sarcastically, but I could tell that he was happy that I'd be sticking around.

I laughed remembering something. "I guess this means the rumors aren't true." I told him. He frowned at me. "What rumors?" he demanded. More than half the school believes Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets, but the less than half part of the school thinks Draco opened it. Wild rumors were flying around the school about both of them. "Just that you used dark magic to cut out your heart so you could open the Chamber of Secrets." I told him nonchalantly. "But you can't fancy someone without a heart, can you?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm going to regret telling you, aren't I?" he sneered. I smirked at him before turning to leave. "Bye-bye lover boy! I promise not to tell anyone!" I called over my shoulder before making my way back to the Gryffindor common room. When I walked in Hermione, Ron and Harry stopped whispering. I saluted them like in that american muggle movie Mr. Weasley let me watch. "At ease soldiers." I said in the deepest voice I could.

Harry laughed, Hermione glared, and Ron looked completely confused. Hermione never liked me, but she really started to hate me when Dean let it slip to her that I'm friends with a Slytherin, though Dean did manage to convince her it was a first year girl and didn't let it slip that it was actually a certain Malfoy. Despite her obvious hatred Harry's still on the edge about trusting me. And Ron just thinks Hermione thinks to much, but hates listening to her nagging so he pretends he agrees with her.

So I'd lost two of the friends I'd manage to make. Three if you counted Ginny, because for some reason she'd been avoiding me lately. I was hoping I could gain their trust back after the Chamber of Secrets thing blew over. At least, I was hoping it blew over, and quickly before the monster does anything worse then petrify Ms. Norris. Most of my friends weren't pure bloods, so they were in danger of the monster. I was scared for them.

I walked over to where Fred and George were sitting. The two of them were quickly becoming my favorite people. They were the most accepting people I've ever met. They didn't care that I was friends was a Slytherin and when I told them it was Draco they didn't really care. They teased me and pretended to think I was ill, but they didn't judge me. They also didn't buy into Hermione's crap. Plus they have muggle born friends themselves and they understand why I'm worrying so much.

I curled up into a ball of Fred's lap and closed my eyes. "Fine, ignore the better looking twin." George said teasingly. I smiled to myself. "Hi George." I replied. "Snake drama?" Fred asked. Snake was their semi-affectionate nickname for Draco. I nodded. "Are you still worried about the Chamber of Secrets?" George asked. I nodded again. "You need cheering up?" Fred asked. That was another reason I loved these two, they can brighten the gloomiest of situations.

I nodded my head. "Always." I replied smiling. The three of us ducked out of the common room later that night. I didn't know where they were taking my but they told my to bring my broom with us. So here we are sneaking around in our pajamas with a broomstick following an old piece of parchment the twins seem to always have with them.

They ended up leading me to the Great Hall. They opened the doors for me and what I saw took my breath away. The pitch black enchanted sky with brilliant twinkling stars made the Great Hall look like it was from another world. I mounted my Nimbus 2001 and took off to the ceiling. The enchantment looked even more surreal when flying through it. I put my hand up and let my fingers graze the actual ceiling.

I heard the doors close and saw that only one Weasley twin was still here. I squinted through the blackness and saw it was Fred. He looked-well I can't even begin to describe what Fred looked like when illuminated by the star's glow. I flew down to him. "Why'd George leave?" I asked curiously. "He's just going to get snacks." Fred assured me. I nodded and flew over to Gryffindor table.

When George came back I was hovering just above Gryffindor table and staring upward. When I looked over I saw he had two handfuls of rainbow licorice. "Do you know how much trouble it was to get these?" he asked teasingly. I smiled and jumped on him, hugging him as tight as I could. "As much as I love not breathing it was Fred's idea." George told me. I took the licorice from George and skipped over to where Fred was sitting. I climbed up on the table and sat down in front of him.

"You need some cheering up?" I asked him. He'd been sitting here for awhile not saying anything. "Just this once." he mumbled as he gave me a weak smile. I smirked at him and held out a single piece of licorice. "I challenge you to a duel." I told him. He told the piece of licorice and climbed up on the table. I stood up and faced him. "I duel winner." George announced.

We spend the rest of the night dueling with licorice wands, eating the rainbow licorice and taking bets on what the mystery colors were. We didn't head back to bed until the enchanted sky showed us that it was sunrise. I was tempted to stay laying there with my favorite people, but George insisted that we should at least pretend that we didn't leave Gryffindor Tower. So me and Fred went with him, but the two of us had eaten so much rainbow licorice that there'd be no way for us to sleep.

So instead of following George's example and going to bed we stayed in the common room playing exploding snaps. Needless to say we were exhausted by breakfast time. But that's good I think, because it's harder to worry about much of anything when you're struggling to keep your eyes open. It gave us the illusion of being cheered up an I think that's the best we can hope for with everything that going on.

* * *

**REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	10. Laced Licorice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *insert witty remark here*.**

**WARNING- This chapter has a major time skip, from New Years to the end of Second year.**

**Posting new story tomorrow.**

* * *

For Winter Break Neville, Dizzy and I spend most of it in my room on my bed while Gran talked about us to her party guests. She likes to tell people when she's drunk about how Neville might as well be a squib for all the power he has and how neither of us have a fraction of our parents powers. I know its just the Firewhisky talking, but Neville takes it to heart. Gran hates it when Dizzy let Gran's guests see her so she was hid with us while Gran's guest's complemented her 'chef'. I gave Neville his present. It was an interactive kind of plant book.

"If you tap it twice with your wand then the book releases the scent of each plant and if the plant makes a sound tap the book three times to hear it and if you want to make it stop then tap it once more." I explained. "I wrote the instructions in the front so you can refresh your memory if you need too." I added. He smiled and hugged me. "I love it Nady." he told me.

I turned to Dizzy and gave her a locket with the words 'world's best chef' inscribed in cursive on the front. On the inside was a picture from before we started school at Hogwarts. We were seven and were trying to help Dizzy cook breakfast for Gran. Gran ended up not eating it, but it was still a good memory. Me and Neville were laughing our heads off while coating each other with flower and batter while Dizzy was actually cooking and trying to contain the mess we were making.

Tears formed in Dizzy's light green eyes. "I-is this for Dizzy?" she asked breathlessly. "Duh, that's why I gave it to you." I giggled. Dizzy started sniffling. "Dizzy loves her young masters so much." she sniffled. I hugged her and told her we loved her too. Neville gave me my present which was a broom-care kit. I hugged him so tight that I was actually worried he'd stopped breathing.

Dizzy give me and Neville more then three dozen pieces of homemade rainbow licorice each. "Don't eat them all at once", she warned, "because Dizzy laced them with Firewhisky." She pulled her ears waiting for us to punish her. "I think you rubbed off on her." Neville told me. Dizzy's never given us practical presents for our age but this is the most extreme by far. I smiled and kissed Dizzy on the cheek. "I love them." I told her. She was happily surprised with my reaction.

I got an owl-the Weasley's owl Errol-two days before New Years Eve. It was dated a few days ago so I'm guessing Errol got lost at some point. The letter was an invite to the Weasley's for New Years Eve and Day or longer if I was aloud. The invite was extended to my family-Gran and Neville-as well. I ran to the dining hall were Gran was eating breakfast.

"Gran? Can I take Neville and Dizzy to the Weasley's to spend the night on New Years Eve? And if so they invited us for longer, so could we stay longer then that?" I asked with my fingers crossed. Still being slightly drunk she didn't even think about it. "As long as Dizzy makes the snacks for my new years party before you go." she replied. Which was a yes to my ears.

I skipped into the kitchen and told Dizzy. She was so exited that she almost burnt Gran's breakfast. I ran back upstairs to tell Neville. I knew he'd be in his room trimming his Flitterbloom plants before breakfast. I banged on his door yelling "Nevs!". "What is it?" he asked opening the door. "Wanna go to the Weasley's place for New Years Eve? It'll be better than staying in my room." I asked.

Neville looked unsure so I showed him the letter. "See? You're invited." He nodded reluctantly. "Dizzy's coming." I sung. And like that his face lit up and he almost looked excited to to be away for his plants. I ran to Jadis' room which was once again allowed to be left open. "Jade!" I called and saw my cat-owl's ears perk up. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill that I'd left in here the last time I had Jadis take a message to the Weasleys.

We were packed and Errol was in Jadis' cage. I'd included in the note that I was keeping Errol until I came over so the old bird could rest and asked if the they could keep Jadis so she could rest. I made sure Dizzy packed the laced licorices with our clothes and Neville's new book. We said bye to Gran and left through the floo system. I ran out of fireplace and hugged the twins.

"I think she missed us George." Fred teased. "I think so too Fred." George teased. "Neville deary, come out of there." Mrs. Weasley commanded. Neville stepped out of the fireplace with Dizzy clinging to the back of his robes. I sighed heavy. "I swear, you two are hopeless." I mumbled before skipping back to them and turning on my heals. "Weasleys this is my twin Neville. If you tease him I'll cut your parts off in your sleep." I introduced sweetly. All the ginger guys in the room paled slightly.

"And this is Dizzy. If you disrespect her or make her cry then I won't wait 'til your asleep to cut your parts off." I introduced even more sweetly. "Oh and thanks for the invite." I added. "Anytime deary." Mrs. Weasley said. She seemed completely unfazed by my introductions. I turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Dizzy offered to help cook." I told her. Dizzy's ears perked up. "Dizzy is a good cook." she assured Mrs. Weasley. "The more the merrier." Mrs. Weasley replied and lead Dizzy away.

Neville found an empty seat in the corner of the living room and had pulled out the Christmas present I'd given him. There wasn't any other free seats so I crawled into Fred's lap and laid my feet across George's lap, but George pushed my feet off. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to the other Weasleys in the room. No sign of Ginny, and Ron'd stayed at Hogwarts with Harry, but there were two Weasleys I didn't recognize. One had a few visible burn scars and the other had long ginger hair, a fang earring and a leather jacket.

"You're hot, you know that? Like extremely hot." I told him bluntly. He choked on the butterbeer he'd been drinking. The Weasley with the scars about fell over laughing and so did George. Neville looked at me like I was deranged before returning to his book. "But I'm prettier then him, right?" Fred asked. I patted his cheek. "You keep thinking that Ugly Duckling." I told him.

After the most amazing feast ever Neville was tired so Mr. Weasley showed him to his room. The rest of us stayed up. Well, not including Percy and Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with the older two Weasley brothers, who's names I'd learned were Bill and Charlie, were busy getting tipsy. Dizzy was drunk off of butterbeer and didn't notice I'd slipped outside with Fred and George with my split of the laced licorice. And for a reason unknown to the adults I don't remember much after that...

I woke up on the couch to a snoring Charlie who was sleeping on the opposite couch. I got up and made my way to the kitchen where I found an angry Dizzy. "Dizzy told young mistress not to eat her present all at once." she explained without me asking. "Sorry Dizzy, I thought that's what you're suppose to do at a party." I explained. I guess Gran rubbed off on me without me noticing.

"Young mistress should stop looking up to mistress." Dizzy warned. She was kind of scary when she was upset, but I still didn't see the big deal. "I-if young mistress doesn't stop than Dizzy will-Dizzy will tell Mrs. Weasley that young mistress got her sons drunk." Dizzy added. Oh, now I see the big deal: Fred and George. Those two don't take life as seriously as they should and neither do I. Maybe I should try, for all our sake.

I nodded to Dizzy. "You're right. I'll stop. I swear, I won't get drunk again until I'm of age." I promised. She nodded and returned to her cooking. "Dizzy is sorry for being so forward with young mistress." she apologized. I smiled softly. Dizzy practically raised me and and Neville. It's strange to think of 'young mistress' and 'young master' as titles and not endearments. I don't think she'll ever realize how much we love her or how little we care about what species she is.

"You're forgiven if I am." I told her and she smiled at me.

-TIME SKIP-

I didn't understand. No, I couldn't understand. W-why would... "W-where's Ron?" George asked Professor Mcgonagall. If possible her face saddened even more. "I'm afraid we haven't found him." she told the four of us grimly. Then she turned to me. "Or Mr. Potter." she added. I couldn't even process that, I was still struggling to comprehended the last thing she said.

G-Ginny?...and R-Ron? No, it can't be. I turned to Fred and George hoping this was a cruel, sick prank. But it wasn't. The eyes of all three Weasleys looked dead. W-why? Ginny was a Weasley. A pure blood! It's not possible. I-I didn't even think to worry about her. The four of us were sitting on a couch in the common room. Mcgonagall left us, saying something about giving us time to come to terms with our loss. I sat there for an eternity staring into space.

Finally I looked over and saw that at some point Percy had left and that George was holding Fred's hand and Fred was silently crying. Without thought I whipped away a teardrop. He looked at me before collapsing onto my lap. George moved to my other side and hugged me tightly. I heard hiccuping sobs coming from him but I pretended to not notice. I had one arm wrapped around George and the other soothingly stroking Fred's hair. All the while crying my own tears for Ginevra and Ronald Weasley.

The three of us woke up with a start. Fred had even fallen on the floor. We were still in the common room and we turned to see a completely flabbergasted Mcgonagall. "They're in the hospital wing! They're alive!" she announced excitedly. She then hurried to find Percy and tell him. We didn't even bother with shoes or the twins old parchment. We ran the entire way to the hospital wing and banged on the doors noisily.

Madame Pomfrey opened the doors and shooed us in. She was still in her night robes as were most of the staff that was standing around the hospital wing. "Where's Ron and Ginny?" Fred demanded. "I'm afraid Ginny was cursed and will need time to recover before she can see anyone." Dumbledore told us. "I want to see my sister!" George shouted and lunged at Dumbledore. Both Fred and I grabbed him, but only Fred was much use in holding him back.

"You will my boy. But for now why don't you visit your brother?" Dumbledore replied. George stopped fight at the same time Fred stopped. "Where is he?" I asked, my voice sounded small and weak to my ears. Dumbledore gave a nod to Madame Pomfrey and she led us over to his bed. He perked up when he saw us. "Did you here? We saved Ginny!" he announced happily.

George and Fred rushed over and hugged him tightly. Harry was laying in the bed next to him smiling to himself. Harry...I ran over and hugged him as tightly as I could. "You're so stupid! You and Ron both!" I sobbed. I pulled away and wiped me eyes. "I'm glad you to saved her. And I glad you didn't get yourselves killed doing it." I sniffled. I sat on his bed sniffling for awhile. "You know you're aloud to hug me again, right?" he asked amused. I tackled him in a hug and we both just laid there.

Madame Pomfrey came around some time later and tried to move me, but I just slapped her hand away. Harry laughed. "I missed being your friend." he told me. "Who wouldn't?" I asked causing him to laugh again. Eventually I looked over and saw that Fred and George had pulled chairs up to Ron's bed and fallen back asleep. Harry had fallen asleep too, but I just couldn't without seeing Ginny.

So I pretended to be asleep until all the teacher had left and Madame Pomfrey had stepped away. Then I tiptoed over to the divider and peeked in to see for myself the raise and fall of Ginny's chest. Satisfied, I turned back to Harry's bed, but that's when I noticed one twin wasn't asleep. Fred put a finger to his lips and then curling his pointer finger towards himself, telling me to be quiet and come over. I did as he asked and crawled into his lap. "How's she look?" he whispered. "Alive, and asleep." I whispered back.

I felt more than heard him release a deep breath. "Think you can sleep?" he whispered. I shook my head. "I'm too happy to sleep." I whispered in reply. He nodded. "Same here." he quietly agreed. "But I don't want to leave." I added quietly. Fred wrapped his arms even tighter around me. "I don't want you to leave either." he mumbled into my hair. I blushed, but I refused to think on it too much. My friends were safe and nothing could make me happier.

* * *

**We are freezing our butts off. In Virginia, snow storm started just over an hour ago, still has six or seven hours to keep at it. Side walks are already overflown, can't wait for it to stop so I can play in it. Thank you snow storm Leon for guaranteeing us at least two days off school! **

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	11. Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I couldn't get out of it this time. I'd gotten out of the last three trips one way or another. The first time staying at Hogwarts over winter break, the second time staying with the Weasleys over summer break and the third threatening to let a colony of garden gnomes run free it the house if Gran made me go and offering to help Dizzy clean if she didn't. But Neville managed to guilt me into coming.

Which is ironic considering it's my guilt that's kept me away. Two weeks. How am I going to get through this? As we approached St. Mungo's my breathing became shallow. Neville grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. We made our way to the fourth floor to the Janus Thickey Ward, where the permanent residents live. I was surprised to see a door with our former D.A.D.A. professor's name on it: Lockhart, Gilderoy. But I forgot about him as soon as I read the names on the next two doors: Longbottom, Alice and Longbottom, Frank.

Mom had a fit earlier so she was tranquilized for the time being; however, Dad was wide awake, although he was too busy cursing a wall with a stick to notice we were there. I did this to them. I'm the reason these brilliant Aurors can't even recognize their own family.

We came back the next day and Mom gave Neville the gum wrapper from the candy he'd left her yesterday. He treasures the wrappers she gives him. Only once in the first week did Mom notice me standing by the door and when she did she freaked out about my hair. So to keep her calm l wore my blue hair back in a braid, even though the color was receding just like last summer.

I ended up spending more time with Dad than with Mom because I somehow felt closer to him. He tried to curse me with his stick constantly, but like the wrappers Mom gives Neville it shows me that he's trying to reach out. Even if he's trying to reach out by cursing me with a stick. I didn't care. Even if he sees me as a threat at least he's seeing me, unlike Mom. She almost never realizes I'm in the room.

Two weeks. I don't know how I got through it. I sat with Neville in an empty compartment. I didn't feel up to see my friends just yet and neither did Neville. We just sat there on the train thinking about our parents. Ginny came to the compartment door, but frown and turned back the way she came. Ron came by next, but the same think happened. Then Harry actually came in and sat down across from us.

Harry just sat there and stared at us. The Boy Who Lived. The boy who had no parents sat there and watched us sulking about ours. "Hello Harry." Neville managed, apparently coming to my conclusion quicker than me. "Hello Neville." Harry replied cheerfully. "Nevs, is it okay if I go look for Fred and George?" I asked unsure. Neville managed a smile and nodded. I gave my brother's hand a squeeze before standing up. "Its good seeing you Harry." I told him before leaving the compartment.

I found the twins a few compartments down sitting with Lee Jordan. When I got there George moved next to Lee leaving the seat next to Fred open. I sat down and put my head on Fred's shoulder. The three pranksters stayed usually quiet. "Somebody please make a joke." I mumbled. "You know I can't perform on command." Fred teased. I smiled. It was a weak, overused sexual joke, but somehow coming from Fred it made me feel better.

"Oh please, for her you'd perform any day." Lee teased. George made a whipping motion accompanied by sound effects. I was confused and was about to ask what they meant when the train suddenly stopped. The four of us looked out the window but saw that we were in the middle of nowhere. I could see the questioning look on Lee's face, but I was just as confused. The car suddenly got extreme cold. Looking around I could see everyone's breath as puff of white air.

I suddenly felt miserable, like all the light in the world was suddenly snuffed out. The three of us saw something large and black pass our compartment door. After it had passed I stood to open the door, but Fred grabbed my shirt. "Neville." I mouthed. I needed to find my brother. I needed to made sure he was safe. All three of the boys in the compartment shook their heads. Fred pulled me down and I complied. But as soon as the lights came back on I ran out of the compartment in search of my brother.

I found him a few compartments down sitting with Ginny, Collin Creevey, and another second year. "Is everyone alright?" I asked worriedly. "We're fine, it didn't bother us." Ginny replied. I sighed in relief and turned to go back to the twins. But in the corridor I ran straight into an adult and fell over. "Sorry about that." he said as he helped me up. "What was that thing doing?" I asked him.

"It was looking for Sirius Black." he replied seriously. I could feel the blood draining from my face. "S-so that thing was a dementor?" I asked curiously. He looked surprised that I knew what it was called. "Lets just say, if certain Death Eaters escape Azkaban, like Sirius did, they'll have more than a few dementors after them." I explained darkly. The man looked even more confused, but I saw behind him Fred sticking his head out of the compartment.

He saw me and his face turned red. "Ringlet! Are you crazy?" he demanded angrily. "Undetermined." I replied seriously. George stuck his head out and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Nadia, get back in here before Fred pisses himself." George said in a bored tone. "Aw was Freddie scared?" I teased. If possible Fred's face turned even redder than his hair. It was strange how much I liked Fred's face like this: colored and contorted with anger.

I giggled inwardly as he flared his nostrils at me. "If you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver." the man infront of me said. I nodded and stepped out of his way before skipping to Fred. "Calm your parts my friend." I told him as patted his shoulder and enter the compartment. "Like his parts are ever calm when she's around." Lee whispered to George and the both laughed.

"Are you going to explain what's so funny?" I demanded. Fred turned his angry glare on them and they both shook their heads awkwardly. "Then stop making them while I'm around!" I commanded angrily. "I agree." Fred said through clenched teeth. I signed and smiled at my guy best friends. "So with the depression, awkward jokes, dementors, and anger management issues out of the way who wants to redo my hair?" I asked cheerfully.

Fred laughed and shook his head as his face started to return to its normal color. George was leaning on Lee and he struggle to breath through his laughter. "I think I could pull of ringlets." Lee stated seriously as he patted his dreads. All four of us doubled over laughing. When we finally stopped laughing the twins redid my hair and we went to change into our robes. But not together of course! Because it would be extremely weird changing infront of Fred. Or any other guy.

As soon as I got of the train something occurred to me: I'm aloud to go to Hogsmeade this year. I immediately stopped where I was and started jumping up and down in circles. "Eh Nadia, you're blocking traffic." Seamus commented. I turned on my heels to face him and put my hands on my hips. "The first thing you're going to say to me is a complaint?" I asked. "Yeah, and the second will be to if you don't move." he warned. I smirked at him.

"Well technically speaking that was the second thing you said to me." I replied as we made our way to the carriages. We ended up sitting in the same carriage as Dean, Ron, Harry, Lee, and Fred. Seamus had mentioned having a girlfriend over the summer so Dean and I were joking him about there being a height requirement for dating. Then I asked Harry and Ron about how Professor Lockhart ended up in the Incurable Wing so they were explaining to me basically what happened last year.

I glanced at Fred and saw on his face an expression that I didn't quite understand. He looked almost...jealous. But what would Fred Weasley have to be jealous about? Fred saw me looking and before my eyes I saw his expression change to convincing a smile. Maybe I was seeing things. We went to the feast, watched the first years get sorted and listened to Dumbledore warn us away from death by dementors. Apparently it wasn't recommended.

"Is it just me or do his warnings get cheerier every year?" Fred asked sarcastically. "Your right, Dummy-door much be losing his touch." I replied smiling. Fred smiled back at me. "So much to do." he sighed. "Yeah: Quidditch, pranks, detentions, pinning pranks on me so you don't get detention, finding things to tease your siblings about, occasionally paying attention in class, keeping up decent grades without doing the work. You're booked for the year." I agreed.

Fred smirked at me. "What?" I asked. "You forgot something." he told me. "Please do tell." I replied while rolling my eyes. "You forgot trying to keep Ringlet happy." he told me smirking. I didn't understand why that made me blush, but it did so I excused myself early and went to bed. Which turned out to be the wrong choice because I was alone in my room with the thought of Fred's face and all the different expressions I've seen on it.

...I must be getting sick.

* * *

**Still sitting in a winter wonderland.**

**Hoped you liked it my new story will be up very very soon.**


	12. Deal

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, no matter what the little voice in my head says.**

**If you haven't checked out my new story please do! Pretty Pretty Please! **

* * *

I woke up to someone flipping my mattress. I tried to go back to sleep on the floor but realized I have a room to myself and no one should be in here flipping my mattress. I sat up and saw Ginny. I'd grown to about Hermione current height over the summer, so in my head little Ginny shouldn't have physically been able to do what she just did. "Hi?" I said unsure. She had her hands on her hips and was standing over me with displease expression on her face.

"You promised that you'd go to the first Quidditch practice with me." she said angrily. "Oh, um sorry, I didn't know they were starting today." I mumbled sleepily. "Well they are. And you promised." she insisted. I nodded and headed to the bathroom to put my robes on. "My mattress better be on my bed when I get back." I warned her. When I got back I saw that she had put the mattress back but had left all my pillows and blankets on the floor.

I glared at her but she shrugged and walked out of the room. I sighed and followed; letting Jadis out of the room. I followed the Weasley girl all the way to the Quidditch pitch. I sat with Ginny in the stands, but I was too tired to pay much attention. I had weird dreams about Fred again. There's this weird feeling in my stomach every time I think about him, or the dreams I have about him.

So I try not to think about Fred, because as much as I adore my friend I hate the feeling I get when I think about him, or his hair, or his freckles, or his smile, or his eyes, or his laugh,or-or anything else about him! I must be sick. I've already gone to Madame Pomfrey and asked for an antidote, but she laughed and said there if no cure for what I have. I felt a punch in the arm and looked at Ginny accusingly.

"Have you heard a thing I've said?" she asked accusingly. "You were talking?" I asked. She sighed. "That would be a no. What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously. I shrugged and look out across the pitch to where Fred and George were practicing their aim. "I rather not think about it." I told her. "Oh." Ginny said under her breath. "Hey Ginny. Hey Nadia." Harry said as he flew above us. He landed on the other side of Ginny and put his Nimbus 2000 next to him.

"Aren't you suppose to be practicing?" I asked him. Harry shook his head. "Wood says he doesn't want to risk me getting hurt so close to the first game of the season." he replied. "In other words Wood doesn't want someone who's known to be friends with a Slytherin to see the new Gryffindor formations so close to the start of the season." Ginny countered. Harry smiled apologetically at me, but I shrugged it off.

I looked at Ginny. "If I leave Harry can get back to practicing." I whispered her. Ginny's eyes widened and her cheeks turned slightly red. I smirked. That. Little. Sneak. She knew Wood would sit Harry out if I came to watch. She gave me a pleading look. "I'm not leaving." I laughed. I looked around Ginny to Harry. "So do any girls on the team fancy you?" I asked him. Seemed like every girl in our year does, plus Ginny.

Ginny's face went pale as she glared at me, but Harry didn't notice. "I don't think so. Katie is mad for Oliver, Alicia fancies someone who doesn't play Quidditch and Angelina is planning on asking out Fred." Wait...what? "Angelina? Angelina Johnson?" I asked in shock. Harry nodded. "She's going to ask Fred out?" I asked still in shock. Harry look confused by my reaction but nodded again.

"But she can't." I blurted out. Both Ginny and Harry gave me shocked looks. "Why not?" asked Harry slowly. "I don't know. Just..because." I replied. "How do you know anyway?" I asked accusingly. "The three of them gossip during most of the morning practices. Easily overheard by the Seeker flying above them." Harry explained calmly. Ginny's eyes light up and she turned to Harry and whispered something. I stood up suddenly and left the stands. "Nadia!" Ginny called.

"I'm going to breakfast!" I yelled back. But I didn't go to breakfast. I went to the owl tower and sent one of the school's owl down to breakfast to Draco. I needed to talk to someone who wasn't so...Gryffindor. I paced as I waited for him. Almost a full hour later I saw Draco leaning on the wall. "Wow, you sure are a wreck, aren't you?" Draco sneered. "I am not." I replied defensively.

He smirked. "I've been standing here for almost an hour waiting for you to stop pacing." he informed me. "So what's got you so upset?" he asked before I could start an argument. I shrugged and leaned against the wall with him. "It's just something Harry said." I admitted. "You don't actually fancy Po-" "Ginny would kill me in my sleep." I replied before he even finished asking the question. Draco nodded with an amused expression.

"Do you even know why you asked me here?" he asked. I shook my head. "I just-I just wanted to talk to somebody that isn't hiding something from me." I admitted. Draco raised his eyebrow at me. "Oh please. You're an open book it's just that you're written in a dead language." I explained. "So what are the Gryffindors hiding from you?" Draco asked.

I gave him a blank stare. "Think about that question." I demanded. Draco rolled his eyes at me. "How do you know their hiding something from you?" he rephrased. I shrugged. "I don't know." I admitted. "Well, if I didn't know you then I would think you're extremely paranoid." Draco told me. "But you do know me." I countered. "Unfortunately." he muttered. I elbowed him.

"Knowing you, its probably something elementary." he stated bluntly. "What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded. He shrugged. "You like simplicity." he replied. "So?" I asked. Where was he going with this? "You do what makes you happy, but don't think to much on your other emotions." he tried to explain. "Because they tend to make me not happy." I muttered.

"My point is that what their 'hiding' from you might be something that they think you already know." he concluded. I gave Draco a confused look, because I didn't quite get it. "Its probably about you." he restated. I nodded. "Somehow that doesn't make me feel better." I told him. He shrugged. "We aren't friends because of my comforting skills." he said with a smirk. "I got to go before Crabbe and Goyle start looking for me." he sighed.

I nodded. "Wouldn't want you're buddies falling off the astronomy tower looking for you." I agreed sarcastically. "Actually I would. Those two are more trouble then their worth." he admitted before leaving. I smiled and left a few minutes after him. I took my time going back to Gryffindor tower. I didn't like that all my friends seemed to know something about me that I didn't. Its frustrating.

If I wasn't such a good procrastinator when it came to sorting out my feeling then I would already know what they know. And that's the most frustrating part. Breakfast was over, but it was a pretty day outside so the common room was mostly empty. I laid down on the couch infront of the fireplace and tried my best to fall asleep.

I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes. I saw Fred standing over the couch. "I got a note from Snake Boy saying that I should go find you if you didn't show up for lunch. Which you didn't." he explained. "Is everybody still at lunch?" I asked sleepily. Fred nodded and emptied his pockets on my stomach. "Yum, breakfast in bed." I yawned. Fred laugh and moved my feet to sit on the end of the couch. I put my feet on his lap and he put his hand on my ankle.

We ate the food in comfortable silence until people started coming back to the common room. "I got to go back to practice soon. Wood's upset that we didn't get to practice the new formations this morning." Fred admitted. I nodded. "I'll still be here when you're done." I assured him. He smirked at me. "I'll bring you dinner if Wood lets us leave in time to eat." he told me before standing up. I nodded and curled back up to go to sleep.

* * *

Fred and I sat on the couch infront of the fireplace instead of going to dinner. Well technically he sat, I was laying with my feet on his lap. His head was leaning against the back of the couch and he looked like he was falling asleep. And after being on the Quidditch pitch all day I couldn't blame him. I stared at his hand on my ankle and the more I stared the more what Harry said bothered me. I didn't like the feeling. "I hear Angelina Johnson is going to ask you out." I informed him with an edge of bitterness.

Fred opened one eye to look at me. "What's wrong with that?" he asked. I frowned at him. "She's pretty." I replied bitterly. Wait, what's wrong with Angelina asking Fred out is that she's pretty? I shook my head because the answer I felt was right was yes. Yes, that's exactly what's wrong with her asking him out. Fred suddenly looked very alert. "What do you mean?" he asked as he searched my face for something.

I shrugged and started staring at the flames in the fire. Why does it bother me? I don't really know Angelina enough to be bitter about her dating Fred. See there's it is again. It's not quiet bitterness, its something else. Possessiveness? But why? Fred's just a friend. But then again it didn't feel right placing him in the same category as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dean. It also didn't feel right to call him a best friend like Draco, Seamus and George. If not a friend or best friend, then what?

"Your right." Fred said, bring my attention back to him. He was staring at my feet to avoid looking at me. "I am?" I asked. He nodded. "Angelina is pretty, she has a nice smile, a good sense of humor, she's smart, and she's a natural on a broom." Fred explained. I suddenly felt overwhelmingly sad for some reason. "Plus she has a nice laugh." I added. That was about the only thing I knew about her. Her laugh reminds my of little bells.

Fred looked at me in surprise. "Her laugh isn't that great." he argued. "I like yours better, its haunting." he explained. I snorted. "Please do explain my laugh's appeal." I joked. Fred looked to the fire as his face took on a look of seriousness that startled me. I've never seen him so serious. "Your laugh", he started, "is unnerving. It send a shiver up my spine every time I hear it. But its also enchanting. I swear it's the most beautiful sound-" I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into giggles.

"Since when have you started paying attention to such silly things?" I teased. A strange bubbly feeling had erupted in my stomach when he started describing my laugh, and I didn't like it. It felt like butterflies. I stopped laughing. Why would I-oh Merlin, I think I have a crush. No, it more then that I think. H-have I fallen for Fred Weasley? "No way." I whispered aloud. I thought about what Fred said about my laugh and realized that if I ever tried to explain something about Fred to someone, I would probably sound just as silly.

"No way what?" Fed asked confused. "No way you like my laugh better then Angelina's." I lied. "If she asks me out I'm telling her no. I don't like her." he said defensively. "Then why were you listing all the great things about her?" I asked bitterly. No, it wasn't bitterness I felt, it was jealousy. Bitter jealousy. "I was just trying to make you jealous!" he replied angrily.

I sat up suddenly, causing our faces to be only inches apart. "Well it worked." I snarled. I'd barely register Fred's surprised expression before his hands pulled our faces together. Fred's kiss was ten times better then I'd thought my first kiss would be like. My hands moved to his face on their own. When Fred pulled away he rested his forehead on mine. "I meant it when I said you were right about Angelina." he told me.

I started to pull away from him but then he grabbed me hand. "Your right: Angelina is pretty, but you're beautiful. She has a nice smile, but yours takes my breath away. She's got a good sense of humor, but you understand mine. She's smart, but so what? You're opinionated and clever. And she may be a natural on a broom, but on a broom your magical." he explained. I smiled. "I'm magical off a broom too." I blushed at how dirty that sounded. "Because I'm a witch." I added.

Fred laughed at my mistake. He leaned in close to my ear. "I can't wait to find out how magical you are off a broom." he teased. He laughed as me blush grew. "Since when have you thought such silly things about me?" I teased despite my red cheeks. "Since you waved at all the houses before your sorting." he told me seriously. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Then why'd you dye my hair blue?" I asked curiously. "Actually it was George that dyed your hair. I would've stopped him if I'd noticed." Fred told me. "So I blew up your bed for nothing?" I asked stupidly. Fred just laughed. I realized that he was still holding my hand and looked down at it. I would've thought the hands of a Beater would be more callused, but Fred's hand wasn't.

Realizing that Fred'd stopped laughing I looked up to see him watching me. "I'd never thought my first kiss would be with a Weasley." I teased. "Would you think about having a Weasley as your first boyfriend too?" Fred asked. I nodded seriously. "Yeah, I'll go ask George." I told him. His expression of horror was priceless and I fell back on the couch laughing. "That's not funny." he insisted.

I sat back up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Aw don't be upset. I'll make you a deal." I offered.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN...HEHEHE...I've been in a torturous mood lately.**

** REVIEW=INSPIRATION-MORE STORY **


	13. Reactions

**Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter I do not ~Yoda**

* * *

"Aw don't be upset. I'll make you a deal." I offered. "What kind of deal?" he asked curiously. "The deal is that I'll be your girlfriend if you'll be my boyfriend." I explained. Fred smiled and kissed me again. This kiss was short and teasing. Unlike the last kiss which, looking back, seems like it was pure passion. "It's a deal." Fred replied against my lips. I smiled at the feeling.

"So what now?" I asked. "Now I'll help you with your muggle studies essay." he replied. I flopped back on the couch and put one of the pillows over my face. "But I don't wanna." I moaned. "Its that or tell everyone about us tonight." Fred compromised. "Fine. I'll do the bloody essay." I grumbled.

The next morning I turned the essay in. By dinner neither of us hadn't gotten around to mentioning that we were a couple. I sat next to Fred as usual and piled my plate high as usual. The only unusual thing was that Angelina Johnson sat in George's spot on the other side of Fred. I felt that bitter jealously coming back as I glared at her. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asked Fred.

I was silently planning let Cornish Pixies loose in her room when I felt Fred's hand on mine under the table. "I doubt my girlfriend would approve that." he replied. Angelina sat there with a hurt and sad expression on her face, but Fred continued to eat like it didn't bothering him. I suddenly felt bad for her. She got up and ran out of the hall. "I'd prefer it if you didn't tell George about that." Fred told me. "Why?" I asked curiously.

"He's fancied Angelina since third year." Fred explained. My eyes widened. "Oh." I said stupidly.

* * *

I stood in the owl tower. I figured Draco would be the easiest to tell, but here he was...laughing. "Y-you're seriously dating a Weasley?" he laughed. I'd answered this question three times already. "You seriously have a crush on Hermione Granger?" I countered in annoyance. Draco stopped laugh and glared cautiously at me. "How'd you know I still have a crush on her?" he demanded.

"Because you still call Ron a Weasel." I replied. "Fair enough." he admitted. I groaned and put my face in my hands. "What am I going to tell Neville?" I asked miserably. "What's the problem with telling him the truth?" Draco asked curiously. "You're not the only one with family issues." I sighed. Draco raised an eyebrow and waited for me to elaborate on which issues I was referring too.

"My Gran exists purely to make me unhappy. If she found out she would complain to the school and demand to know how the staff can sit by and let a fifth year steal her granddaughter's innocence!" I ranted. Draco smirked at me. "Since when have you given a shit about what your Gran thinks?" he asked. "Never. It's just that I don't want her convincing anyone else that I'm to young for him." I explained.

"Do _you_ think you're too young for him?" he asked me. I shook my head. "I don't care about our age difference. I'm just worried that other people will be." I replied. "Aren't Gryffindors suppose to be be brave and loyal? Because you sound like a Hufflepuff whining about what people think of you." Draco snapped. I sighed. "Fine. I'll go tell him." I grumbled. I knew Draco was right.

"Good 'cause I'm not your therapist." he pointed out while smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him before heading for Gryffindor tower. When I got to the common room I didn't see Neville. "Hey Seamus, where's your room mate?" I asked my friend as I stood infront of where he sat. "Which one?" he asked. "The only one related to me." I replied. Seamus shrugged. "Don't know. What you need him for?" he asked.

"I need to tell him about my boyfriend." I replied. Seamus stood up suddenly. "You have a boyfriend? Who is he?" he demanded. I opened my mouth to answer. "I didn't realize we were tell people now." Fred said from behind me. I turned around to face him. "Well Draco convinced me." I told him. "Well how's it going so far?" he asked while eyeing Seamus. I looked back to Seamus and saw his face was red with angry. He looked at me briefly and stormed up the stairwell. "Not so good." I replied before turning back to Fred.

"So have you told Neville yet?" Fred asked. "No, have you told Ginny, Ron, George or Percy yet?" I countered. He laughed. "My sibling have been taking bets on us since the summer you spent at the Burrow I think they even got Harry and Lee in on it." he told me. "What kind of bets?" I asked curiously. Fred opened his mouth to answer, but got distracted by something behind me.

I turned around and saw Neville and Ron coming down the stairwell followed by Harry. I gave Fred a questioning look and he shrugged. So I skipped up to my brother and two friends. "Seamus said you wanted to see us?" Harry asked. I sighed while trying to think of a way to tell them. "We want to tell you about my new girlfriend." Fred replied with a smirk on his face.

"But I thought..." Harry started before trailing off. It seemed to click it Ron's head first. "Bloody hell! You actually asked Nadia out!" Ron exclaimed. I nodded and looked to Neville. He looked a bit surprised, but it didn't seem like he minded. "You okay with it Nevs?" I asked just to be sure. He nodded and smiled. Well, they definitely took it better then Seamus.

* * *

**A/N Next Chapter might not be up for a while... **

**If you haven't checked out my new story yet please do. And Please review.**

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE SOTRY**


	14. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry freaking Potter**

**If you haven't checked out my new story Beauty and the Beast Master, please do-and review.**

* * *

"Then what the hell is the password?!" I shouted at Sir Cadogan. It was the third time this week the knight had changed the password without me knowing. "Need some help?" Fred asked with a smirk. "Depends on what it'll cost me." I replied. Fred seemed to think about it. "I'll give you the choice," he said,"between a snogging and testing out our newest invention." I smirked as I pretended to think about it. "Well the snogging sounds safer, so...I'll go with the invention testing." I replied.

Fred smirked and leaned down to kiss me; he gave me a peck on the lips before pulling away slowly. "You sure?" he asked with a smile. I smiled. "I'll do both if you get him to open the bloody door." I lied sweetly. Fred wrapped his arm around me and faced the portrait blocking our way to the common room. "Panthera leo." he told the annoying knight. "Correct!" the knight shouted before letting us pass.

"I miss the Fat Lady." I pouted. "Everyone does." Fred agreed. "So you mentioned a new product?" I asked. He nodded proudly. "George and I have spent forever working on it, but I think we've finally got all the kinks worked out." Fred told me. "What's it suppose to do?" I asked curiously. "Make me and George money." Fred replied. Fred led me over to were George, Lee, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina.

I caught sight of Seamus writing an essay. I kissed Fred's cheek. "I lied." I admitted before skipping over to my friend. "How's it going?" I asked Seamus. "It _was_ going fine." he muttered bitterly. I'm not sure why but he's been like this since I told him about Fred. "Nadia!" Ginny shouted before grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs. "What is it?" I asked completely clueless.

"I don't know who told them, but it wasn't me or Fred." Ginny insisted. "Told who what?" I asked in confusion. "Mom and Dad know about you and Fred, and well, they sort of told your Gran." Ginny explained. "Well what she say?!" I demanded. "I would've already told you if I knew." Ginny said while rolling her eyes at me. "No", I whined, "she'll never let me spend the holiday with you now." "Well, she might." Ginny said. She looked like she was planning something.

"What would your Gran say if I sent her a letter asking if you can come over and mention that Fred and George are staying at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. That's all she could come up with? "She'll write your parents asking if you were telling the truth about the twins not being there." I replied.

"Well what if we asked her to let Fred and me spend the holiday with you?" she asked. I shook me head. "We'll be in London at St. Mungo's for most of the break." I replied sadly. I didn't want to go, it always makes me depressed, especially around Christmas.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Well, what if we get Fred to ask her if he can meet your parents?" she asked. "Like Fred would actually want to meet them." I muttered darkly. I didn't like thinking of his reaction to their mental state. A smirk formed on her face before taking off. "Ginny! Don't!" I yelled as I followed her. "Fred!" Ginny called as she reached the common room. In a panic I pulled out my wand aimed it at her. "Shut. Up." I warned her.

She turned to me and smirked. I looked up and saw that half the common room was looking at me and several people had their wands out. I guess Sirius Black's break in has put a lot of people on edge. I glared at Ginny and reluctantly pocketed my wand. Most of the on lookers continued with their business, but Fred came up to us. "What the bloody hell was that about?" he demanded of both of us. "Please don't." I pleaded to Ginny.

I didn't want him to see what a wreck my family was. "Please don't what?" Fred asked clearly confused and annoyed. Ginny mouthed the word 'sorry' to me before turning to her brother. "Nadia's Gran won't let her come to the Burrow over break." she started to explain. I wanted to move, to run away, but my feet felt like they were cemented to where I was standing. "We figured out that the only way to see Nadia over break is for us to go with her to see her parents." Ginny continued to explain.

Funny that she didn't mention that I refused the idea. "I'll think about it." Fred told her. I glared halfheartedly at Ginny, but she went back upstairs without looking at me. I couldn't bring myself to look my boyfriend in the eye. "It wasn't my idea. I don't expect you to want too." I muttered. "Why do we take a walk?" Fred asked. I nodded, while inspecting the carpet by my feet.

We wandered around silently for awhile before ending up in the Main Hall. I laid on the Gryffindor table with Fred laying next to me. I was staring at the ceiling when Fred slid his hand into mine. I looked over at him and saw that he was staring at me. "I want to go, but I won't unless you want me too." he told me. "It's not fair to burden you with my family." I replied.

"No, what's not fair is that-" he started to argue before I interrupted. "It's not you, I swear." I pleaded. Fred rolled to his side so that he was partly over me. "Then why don't you want me to go?" he asked sincerely. "B-because, your family is so amazing, and mine...isn't." I tried to explain, "I'm happy when I'm with your family, but I grantee you that you wouldn't be happy around my family."

"And I can grantee you that as long as I'm around you I'll be happy." Fred countered. "What's so special about me?" I asked quizzically. Fred leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was slow and sweet. When Fred pulled away he stared into my eyes with a look of pure adoration. "Everything." he whispered. I smiled as I realized that I was worried that Fred would be disgusted with my family and leave me. I kissed Fred back as I realized it would take a lot more then my family to make him leave me.

* * *

Neville and me started looking for Gran while Fred was talking with his parents. With a little convincing Gran agreed to let Fred stay with us over break. But she refused to be responsible for Ginny, which, after a lot of convincing, Ginny stopped being mad about. "Are you sure you want your boyfriend to come?" Neville asked. "No", I admitted, "but he wants too."

"Do you have any candy for Mom?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I'll buy some from the gift shop." he replied. I nodded. "Are you ready?" asked Fred from behind me. "Never am." I mumbled honestly. We finally found Gran. She was wearing that hideous fur hat of hers. "So you're Fred?" she asked Fred. "Yes ma'am." he replied. I looked at him in mock surprise. "I didn't know you had manners." I teased. "Well one of us should." he teased back.

"Are we going straight there?" Neville asked Gran. Gran shook her fur covered head. "We'll head to London first thing tomorrow." she said before grabbing me and Neville's hands. I grabbed Fred's hand and prepared for the sensation of apparition. I opened my eyes and saw the we were all standing in the dining room. "Dizzy!" I called. Dizzy poked her head out of the kitchen. with the locket I gave her around her neck.

"Welcome home young mistress. Is there anything Dizzy can do for you?" Dizzy asked in a way that told me Gran had yelled at her recently. "What're you cooking?" I asked curiously. "A snack for young mistress' man-friend."she replied. "Did you clear a room like I told you?" Gran demanded. "Yes mistress! Dizzy remembered." Dizzy reported proudly. "So you told me that Jadis has her own room, but I think I'm gonna have to see it to believe it." Fred said.

I took the blanket off Jadis' cage and let her out. She took off to the nearest stairwell. "Follow the leader." I told him. Both of Fred eyebrow's raised at my statement. "Your cat-owl is the leader?" he asked. "Only in her dreams." I said as I pulled my him towards the stairs. I closed the door to Jadis' room behind us and locked it. A locked door would only discourage Neville, but it caused the desired expression on Fred's face.

We hadn't had a good long snog in, well, ever. There was always an interruption: Like George, or Ginny, or Lee, or Dean, or Alicia, or Harry, or Percy, or Neville, or Ron, or Quidditch, or detention, or a combination of any those things and homework. Even though in the same house as Gran isn't an ideal location for snogging, I figure its now or not 'til I get over then depression that comes with being around my parents. Which might be awhile so I'm going with now.

I had to stand on my tip toes to reach Fred's mouth without his help, but as we kissed Fred wrapped his arms around my waist. Its curious how this redheaded fifteen year old can make me feel like its okay to not be happy and at the same time make me feel like there's nothing in the world to be sad about.

I got dressed in muggle clothed the next morning. I was wearing on over sized pink sweatshirt, a flow-y red skirt that reached my knees, white stockings and ballerina slippers. I packed a bag full of muggle clothes and head downstairs where the others were waiting for me. Gran, Neville and Fred stood in the living room.

Once at the Leaky Cauldron we dropped off our bagging in the two rooms Gran had reserved for the four of us before heading to St. Mungo's. "I hate this place." I muttered to myself as we entered the building. I held both Neville's and Fred's hand as we made our way up to the fourth floor. The healer in charge of the Permanent Residents approached us. "Mr. Longbottom refuses to put on clothes today." he said. Gran nodded stiffly. "We, we'll just visit Alice today." Gran told us.

I stopped outside Mom's room. "I want to see Dad first." I told Gran. She nodded with a look of pity in her eyes. I wonder if she pity's her son and daughter in law as well. I turned to Fred. "You don't have to come with me." I told him. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders. "I know." he replied as he followed by my side. When entering the room I saw Dad was jumping up and down on his bed in his underpants shouting profanity.

"Hi Dad." I said sadly. He glanced at me briefly, but continued his shouting and jumping. I looked around the room in search of his stick. I saw it across the room and picked it up. I held it out for him and he screamed girlishly before snatching it from me. I sat in the floor near the door as he tried to curse his pillow. Fred sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Dad turned to us and cursed us with his stick before turning and cursing the wall that separates him and Mom.

"I love you too." I told him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. "Remember when I told you about the Weasley family?" I asked even though I knew he wouldn't respond. "Well I'm dating Fred Weasley", I told him, "and he came with me to meet you." Almost as if he was listening and understood, Dad turned and cursed Fred before turning back to the wall.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I like him too." I said. Dad let out a surprised squeal before falling back on his bed and mumbling incoherently to himself.

* * *

**Panthera leo is the scientific name for the African Lion**

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	15. Domestic Troubles

**Disclaimer: Do not, never have, and never will own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thank you to all of the reviewers keep it up**

* * *

_"N-no." I whispered in disbelief. The Deatheaters had the muggle family floating above the frantic crowd. "Please, stop." I pleaded. The muggle family writhed in pain. "Stop it." I said more firmly. People were running and apparating to save themselves. "Stop running!" I screamed frantically. I noticed some of my friends fleeing into the woods. I turned to see the Deatheaters laughing at the muggle family's pain. "STOP IT!" I screeched. I pulled out my wand, but not before I caught sight on the green light engulfing my vision._

"Nadia wake up." Fred said worriedly. I gasped as my nightmare faded away and reality set it. I was in the compartment alone with Fred. "You were thrashing and muttering in your sleep." Fred told me. I started to cry as I squeezed my boyfriend around the waist. Fred pulled me into his lap and hugged me protectively. "I didn't help them." I sobbed. "I could have helped them, but I ran." I cried miserably.

"Shh." Fred said soothingly. "Why didn't I help?" I asked miserably. "Because despite what your heart thinks your brain knew you couldn't take on so many Deatheaters and live to tell the tale." Fred replied. I thought about it for the rest of the train ride. Maybe Fred was right. I mean, I'm smart but I skip class too often and I'm talented but I don't take learning spells seriously. And I could never kill someone to save myself.

Yes, what Fred said made sense, I knew I couldn't kill even a Deatheater if it came down to it, but they would lose no sleep over killing me. I knew I wouldn't fight so I ran. "What are you thinking about?" Fred asked after coming back from changing into his robes. "Why did the Deatheaters suddenly come out of hiding?" I asked Fred. He shrugged. "I haven't given it much thought." he admitted.

I thought about Harry and about how he claimed to have fought Voldemort twice. I didn't think he was lying, but I never gave it much thought. "What if Voldemort is going to come back?" I asked curiously. Fred face to on a rare look of seriousness. "That's not funny." he told me. "It wasn't a joke." I told him defensively. "What if he does?" I pushed. "Then there's a good chance we won't get lucky again." he replied grimly. "Are you saying you wouldn't fight him?" I asked in repulsion.

"No, I would. What I'm saying is that there's a good chance that the resistance will die in vain." he clarified before leaving the train. I sat there and tried to wrap my head around the idea. Would I still fight? I don't know. I hate unnecessary violence, but- "Are you coming?" Ginny asked from the corridor. I nodded and followed the third year off the train. I didn't sit with Fred at the feast, but farther down the table with Ginny, Neville and Seamus.

For probably the first time I listened to Dumbledore's speech with undivided attention. The Triwizard Tournament. The most unnecessary competition which basis is three school's coming together to see which of the school's representatives can make it out of three tasks alive. The prime example of unnecessary violence. When Dumbledore mentioned the age restriction I heard many people protest including Fred and George. And I was suddenly extremely grateful for the safety revisions.

When the feast appeared I didn't eat. "What's wrong?" Seamus asked to my surprised. "What isn't wrong?" I replied in exasperation. "The food." he replied seriously. I smiled and elbowed him. He put a chicken leg on my plate. "Not eating won't solve anything." he told me. I smiled weakly and shrugged. "Skipping a meal won't kill me." I argued. Seamus raised one eyebrow and stared at me. I crossed my arms in protest.

He shook his head in defeat. "So why don't you want to eat?" Seamus asked. I shrugged. I was happy he was talking to me again, but I wasn't thrilled about talking about why I wasn't happy. I would rather forget about it. "I'll give you three guesses." I muttered. Seamus thought about it for a second before glancing down the table at the Weasley twins. "Relationship problems?" he guessed. I shrugged since I didn't really know what was going on with me and Fred recently.

Seamus' eye widened when I didn't deny it. "Two more guesses." I informed him. "You were at the Quidditch World Cup?" he asked. I nodded. "I was sitting a few rows behind you and Dean." I told him. "Are you upset about that muggle family?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "One more guess." I told him. "You don't like that they brought back the Triwizard Tournament." he stated. I looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you guess that one?" I asked. Seamus shrugged. "You can't even watch Quidditch without wincing and closing your eyes every time someone gets hurt." he explained. Huh, I didn't know anyone noticed that. "You got three for three." I admitted. Seamus looked over to Ginny. I turned to see her giving me a strange look. "What?" I asked. She shrugged and went back to eating. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm going to bed." I told Seamus.

I was out of the Main Hall before I noticed Seamus was following me. Back in the common room I laid on the couch next to Seamus while he played with my blue ringlets. "Why'd you ignore me last year?" I asked suddenly. Seamus stayed quit for a long while and I thought his wasn't going to answer. "I was jealous of Fred Weasley." he admitted. "Are you still jealous?" I asked curiously. Seamus let out a small laugh. "Right now? No. I couldn't be less jealous of the redhead in the Main Hall that you're have problems with." he replied.

The first years came through the portrait closely followed by Fred who looked murderous when he saw us. Seamus leaned close to me face so Fred couldn't hear him. "Do you want me to stay?" he whispered. I sighed. "It's nothing I can't handle." I whispered back. Seamus then got up and followed the first year boys up the stairwell. "What the hell was that?" Fred demanded. I sat up and glared at Fred. "That was Seamus." I replied. "I know who it was." he insisted angrily. "Then you know he's my friend." I replied defensively.

"What were you doing with him?" he pushed. "What", I pushed back, "do you think I was cheating on you?!" Fred stood there staring at me without replying. "Wow." I said in complete bewilderment. With nothing else to say I got up and headed the stairwell. "Wait." Fred pleaded. "Give me one good reason." I demanded without turning to face him. One good reason, just one. "I'm sorry." he pleaded. It wasn't good enough.

I couldn't forced myself to tell him that though. "Goodnight Fred." I said sadly, before heading to my room. Without changing out of my robes I crawled in bed. Jadis was already asleep so I hugged my pillow as I cried. I didn't know if I could pretend to be happy anymore. The sadness and fear was to consuming to ignore.

I heard someone knocking at my door but ignored them and tried to go back to sleep. The door slammed open and someone ripped off my covers. "Tell me what happen last night." Ginny commanded. I closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. "What happened?" she yelled. "Just leave me alone." I mumbled darkly. "Fred's my brother and you're my best friend. I want to know why Fred suddenly hates Seamus." she insisted.

I sighed and opened my eyes to look at her. "Fred thinks I'm cheating on him with Seamus." I explained bitterly. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh." was all she said. I rolled over so I wasn't facing the sister of my distrusting boyfriend. "Are you?" she asked curiously. Now that I was miserable and pissed off I got out of bed and walked right out of my room with out acknowledging Ginny at all.

I skipped breakfast and went straight to the owl tower to collect my thought. I learned against the wall took deep calming breaths."Did you miss me?" I heard Draco's voice ask. I looked across the room and saw him sending off an owl. "I didn't see you." I admitted. "I noticed." he sneered. I nodded and closed my eyes while trying to not cry or lose my temper. Have ever given Fred and Ginny a reason to doubt me? I don't think so.

So why do they? Do they know that Seamus fancies me? Even if they do, they should know better. "Domestic troubles?" Draco asked curiously. I nodded silently. "Should I arrange an accident for your Weasley friend?" he offered. I thought about it before sighing. "Maybe later." I replied tiredly. "What did that prat do?" Draco demanded. "He accused me of cheating." I confessed.

"With anyone specific?" Draco asked curiously. "Seamus." I muttered. Draco snickered to himself. "What?" I asked out of annoyance. "Honestly that Weasley is so stupid its funny." he laughed. I glared at him. Fred Weasley might not be my favorite person right now but I still won't stand to hear him insulted. "What I mean is he must be blind to think you have feelings for Finnigan, even considering the fact he fancies you." Draco clarified. "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

I was referring to both Seamus' crush and my disinterest. Draco gave me a blank stare. "What do you think?" he asked in a bored tone. "I think we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry." I replied before leaving. The two good things about classes is that there's no Fred and there's no Ginny, because what Draco said made me even more mad at them. If it's so obvious that I don't like Seamus like that then why would they think I'd cheat on Fred with him?!

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading tell everyone you know about it... PLEASE**

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	16. Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter only Nadia and any other OCs... is it just me or does it wrong.**

**~~~~~lol~~~~~ drowning person HEHEHE**

* * *

I had no idea where my relationship with Fred stood, and according to Ginny nether does Fred. Seamus' smart enough to keep his distance when Fred's around, but even so Fred and I've ended up arguing almost ever time we've talked. The worst argument so far happened after I'd heard that Fred and George took an aging potion to try and put their names in for the tournament.

The argument ended with George pinning Fred to his bed while Madame Pomfrey dragged me out of the Hospital Wing and locked me out. We haven't spoken since. And apparently we weren't the only ones. Hermione says that Harry and Ron also aren't talking. I'm not entirely sure how the two of us started talking, but I think it has to do with our mutual worry for Harry's safety.

Already people were finding dates for the Yule Ball. A boy name Chargaff from Durmstrang asked me to be his date. Seamus was there when Chargaff asked me and told him that I was already taken. Both of us knew he was taking about Fred, but apparently Chargaff didn't. So now there's a rumor that Seamus and me are going to the ball together. Which is completely absurd since Seamus knows that I only want to go with my boyfriend.

If he even considers himself my boyfriend anymore. I haven't for a minute stopped considering him as such, but I don't know if I should. I mean we haven't spoken for over a month. At some point I'll have to start think of him as my ex-boyfriend. I whimpered out load as I thought about not being Fred's girlfriend. "You look depressed." Hermione said as she sat next to me. "And I wonder why." I said sarcastically.

"Your attitude won't help you. I suggest you stop worrying and just tell Fred your sorry." Hermione said. I looked at her like she'd gone mad. "You're completely bonkers." I told her. "See what happens when you study? You go completely bonkers." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me. "If you don't ask him soon he'll think you are going with Seamus and he'll find another date." she predicted.

I glared at her. "Wanna bet?" I asked. She seemed to consider the idea for a moment before nodding firmly. "If you end up at the ball with him you win, if not I win." she offered. I held out my hand to shake and she shook it. "It's a deal." I told her. "How much are we betting?" Hermione asked. I thought about it. I have in my room 2 Galleons, 3 Sickle and 12 Knots, but how much was I willing to give Hermione? "I bet 2 Galleons." Hermione said, obvious not patient enough to wait for my decision. I nodded. "So do I." I agreed.

* * *

I sat on the steps outside the Great Hall. I didn't feel like watching Neville and Ginny or Hermione and Viktor Krum and I definitely didn't feel like watching Fred and Angelina. But I was such a big fan of the Weird Sisters that I couldn't possibly go to bed while they're here playing live. I pulled my knees to my chest and listened to my favorite band alone. Seamus decided that he'd rather go home and spend the holiday with his mom and dad.

"Where's your date?" I looked up in surprise and saw Fred standing on the same step I was sitting on. He had his hands deep it the pockets of his robes. "I never had one." I replied honestly. Fred looked surprised, but didn't say anything else. "Where's yours?" I asked curiously. Fred shrugged. "She's dancing with George." he replied. I nodded and went back to staring at my pretty dress.

"Can I sit?" Fred asked. "If you can't you should probably go to the hospital wing." I replied. I heard Fred laugh and I smiled slightly. "So, can I?" he asked cautiously. I nodded. We stayed there sitting next to each other silently while listening to the good music. "Do you remember the deal we made?" he asked suddenly. I nodded. "The deal was that I'd be your girlfriend if you'd be my boyfriend." I recited.

"Am I still your boyfriend?" he asked. I was so taken back that I forgot to answer. "Because, I'm truly lost without you as my girlfriend." Fred rambled. "What about your date?" I asked. "I only asked her out to try to make you jealous enough to talk to me." he admitted. "You didn't talk to me either." I reminded him. Fred nodded. "Do you want to break up?" he asked in a pained voice. I shook my head. "Not ever." I told him honestly.

It was Fred's turn to look surprised, but his surprise quickly turned to excitement. "Why the hell are we out here when the Weird Sisters are in there?" he asked happily. "No idea." I laughed. Fred dragged me into the Main Hall and push our way to the front. And for the first time in months I felt happy. I laughed and danced and for at least a few hours I forgot about all my worries.

We where one of the last couples to leave the hall. "Night Nevs! Night Gin!" I called over my shoulder. We got to the common room and found it deserted. Fred lifted me up by my waist and spun me around 'n around until we were both dizzy. We tripped and fell on the nearest couch laughing hysterically. "I love you." Fred laughed. I stopped breathing. Fred seem to realize what he said and looked away blushing. "Say it again." I requested. "I-I love you." he repeated. I smiled. "Well why wouldn't you?" I teased.

Fred hugged me tightly and closed his eyes. "I can't think of a single reason." I laid there soaking in the bliss of being with Fred. My Fred. His breathing evened out and he started to snore lightly. I smiled and used Fred's chest as a pillow to lay on. I listened to Fred's heartbeat. The beating of the heart that loves me. The heart that belongs to the guy I love. I stiffened slightly at the realization.

I love Fred. I. Love. Fred. I love him unconditionally. I relaxed again in Fred's arms. "I love you too." I whispered to his sleeping form. I smiled and, for once since the school year started, I didn't cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**Hint.. nothing depressing will last long**

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	17. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

I'd heard from Harry about Hermione's and Ron's fall out after the ball. And I heard for Draco that afterwards she sat on the stairwell crying for awhile before he went to the owl tower and sent her a note telling her to come up to the owl tower. And by the time she did Draco had cast a transfiguration spell to turn all the hay and owl droppings that covered the ground into roses. He didn't tell me the details of her reaction, but whatever it was it seemed to please him.

Both Harry and Draco warned me to keep my mouth shut about what they told me, though Draco's warning was more of a threat. So I haven't said anything to her about it, but at dinner I can't keep a knowing smile off my face. Hermione looked at me and her expression changes from an absentminded smile to her signature know it all look. "What are you looking at?" she asked curiously. My smile widened. "I believe you owe me two Galleons." I told her.

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "I wouldn't have believed you won if I hadn't seen you two in the common room." she admitted, but then her face took on a strange look."If you come to my room with me I'll give you the money." she added quickly. I nodded as I wondered what I was missing.

But then I realize that I wasn't missing anything: Fred and me were the last people, besides Ginny and Neville, from Gryffindor to leave the ball. I don't remember hearing her come in so she must have came in after I fell asleep, which I already knew from Draco.

Wow. Only someone as smart as her would worry about giving such a small piece of information away. I mean, as far as anyone knows, she could have come down from her room to do an extra credit essay so she wouldn't wake her roommates with the scratching sound of her quill. Because Merlin forbid Hermione Granger from being content with being at the top of our class with nearly perfect marks.

We left the Great Hall before dinner ended. "So we both know I had a good night, but what about you?" I asked conversationally. We aren't friend exactly so I'm curious to see if she'll lie to me. She smiled, but her eyes seemed puzzled. "I don't know." she admits. "Are you going tell me what has the brilliant Hermione Granger stumped?" I ask curiously. "Elephant tarts." Hermione told the fat lady.

There was almost no one in the common room, but Hermione didn't answer me. When we got to Hermione's room-which happened to be right across the hall from mine-she closed and locked the door behind us. "Are you still friends with a Slytherin?" she asked suddenly. I nodded slowly. Hermione's shoulders sag and she leans against the door. "And you think that she's a good person?" Hermione presses. I almost forgot that she thinks my Slytherin friend is a girl in Ginny's year.

"I think all people are born good, but some people lose that goodness over time." I replied. Hermione chewed her lip nervously. "I'm good at keeping secrets if that's what you're worried about." I told her. I've kept many of my friends' secrets and I have more the a couple of my own. Like that I plan on becoming an Auror for the soul purpose of hunting the corners of the earth for every last Deatheater, and that I'm afraid of how smart and resourceful muggles are.

"I'm so confused," she blurts out, "I liked Ron but he's a hardheaded moron and couldn't get through his head that I had feeling for him; so I went to the ball with Victor to try and make Ron jealous, but then Victor was nice and handsome and fun. Ron did get jealous and when he got jealous he started being really mean. It's like he's stupid enough to think that will make me chose him over Victor and I really didn't like it. He ruined the ball for me which made made me really sad and mad. I yelled at Harry and started crying but then a tissue bird landed in my lap." she stopped and smiled to herself.

"There was a note on it." she sighed happily, "It said:

_'I swear even when you cry your eyes shine brighter then the stars. _

_I hope I'm not the only one who's told you that and I hope I'm not the first to tell you how beautiful you are. _

_Love, the only warm-blooded snake at Hogwarts _

_p.s. I'm in the owl tower Hermione'_."

She smiled happily and I smiled for her...and for Draco. "I thought the note couldn't possibly be for me until I read my name. I couldn't bring myself to wipe my face on the tissue and ruin the note so I tucked it away and went to the owl tower. When I got there and saw Malfoy I thought he was playing a cruel joke on me. Until I saw that the floor was covered with red roses." she laugh slightly and shook her hand.

"He looked out the window and then back at me and said _'I told you your eye shine brighter then the stars.'_" she told me. I sat down on her bed and Hermione came over to join me. Her face was bright and happy. "We danced and danced until my feet hurt. Then when we stopped dancing we laughed. I don't know why but we did and when we stopped laughing I kissed him on the cheek." she continued.

"I kissed Draco Malfoy. The boy who called me a mudblood in second year. The boy I punched in the face last year. I kissed him and...I liked doing it." She turned to me. "And then I realized that I kissed the boy Ron hates and I couldn't tell if it was just to spite Ron or not so I turned and left. Though not before Draco said _'My heart is yours, do what you want with it.'_" She covered her face with her hands.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me, so does this mean I can trust you too?" I asked. She looked at me through her fingers. "Obviously." she replied. "I'm not friends with a Slytherin girl." I told her. She looked surprised. "I'm friends with a Slytherin boy with blonde hair and grey eyes." I told her. "You're friends with Draco?" she asked. I nodded. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "So when you asked me how my night went-"

"I wanted to see if you'd tell the truth or lie. I wanted to see if you trust me." I explained. She nodded. "I guess that's understandable." she replied. She pulled the two Galleons out her nightstand and handed them to me. I wonder why it took four years for her to trust me. Something pulled at my memory:

_I somehow managed to keep it gather until i got to my room but then-I. Went. Rabid. I threw textbooks, pillows, quills, robes, shoes, everything I could get my hands on. I tipped my desk and chair. I screamed in frustration as I threw full bottles of ink and watched them smash against the opposite wall. When I ran out of ink bottles I grabbed the next thing in reach. My wand._

_I paused my destruction. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I yelled as I swished and flicked my wand toward my bed. It float up until the canopy hit the ceiling and then came crashing down. The one charm I actually liked learning turned out to be pretty useful. Jadis meowed and I searched the remains of my room for her. I heard a scratching noise and turned around to she her calmly using the door as a scratch post._

_I smiled and picked her up. "Well now that that's over how about I let you go bother Mrs. Norris?" I asked her. She purred and rubbed her face on my cheek. I laughed and opened the door. As I opened the door the door across from me closed. Huh, wonder how was spying on me? Whatever, I got bigger fish to barbecue._

As the realization hit me I glared accusingly at Hermione. "Did you spy on me in first year?" I asked. Hermione looks shocked, but after awhile she nods slowly. "For a while I thought your temper made you unstable." she told me honestly. I laughed. "For a while it did." I admitted. I can't say that I can control my temper better exactly, but I'm afraid that I'll scare off the people I care about if I constantly go on a destructive rampages.

Now that we've stopped talking I hear faint meowing from across the hall. "Is Crookshanks in my room again?" I asked. Hermione shrugged. "I'll check." she told me as she got up. I watched her opened the door to my room and heard the meowing grow loader, but it wasn't a pitch a full grown cat uses. She looked around for Jadis and Crookshanks, but apparently didn't see them. Not until something caught her eye under the edge of the bed.

She got on her hands and knees and looked under the bed. "Nadia." I heard her call anxiously. "Yeah?" I called back. "Is Jadis spayed?" she asked. "I don't know, why?" I replied confused. "Because I think you should get her spayed." she told me. I crossed the hall and got on my hands and knees next to Hermione. "Oh." is all I can think to say. She nodded in agreement as we both stared.

I'm not sure how long we stayed there crouched on the floor staring, but according to the ache in my back it had been awhile. "What are you two looking at?" I heard Ginny ask us from the hallway. "Kittens." Hermione replied. Ginny came in and got on the floor with us. "Awe, they're so cute!" Ginny cooed. She reached under and pulled out a black kitten with gray wings and a squashed head. They were adorable, but that wasn't why me and Hermione couldn't pull our eyes off them.

What were we going to do with them?! Hermione lives in the muggle world so she can't take home a bunch of winged kittens and Gran would never let me keep them. And who knows what Mcgonagall will do with them if she found out about them. I mean, we're only aloud one pet each. "Did you know?" Hermione asked me. I shook my head slowly. "I've been a little preoccupied with Fred hating me and Harry not dying in the tournament. I didn't think to monitor my cat's social life." I replied as I sat up.

"Well doesn't a cat show signs of pregnancy?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and they looked at me. "Well she's part owl! She could have laid eggs under my bed one night for all I know." I told them defensively. Ginny looked back under the bed. "Nope she defiantly gave live birth." Ginny informed us. I sighed. "She's been spending alot of time under the bed. She wouldn't climb onto the pillow to sleep until I was almost asleep and would be back under the bed by the time I got up. She's a cat I didn't think much of it." I explained.

I feel like a horrible owner right now, but that doesn't mean I want them telling me so. "I'm going to go talk to Fred." I told them. "Is now really the time to go snog your boyfriend?" Hermione asked. "Maybe he'll have an idea of what to do with them." I said answering her question while ignoring it at the same time. "Should I put all the kitties on the bed?" Ginny asked lightly as she let the newborn kitten she was holding suck on her finger.

I nodded and closed the door as I left. In the common room I saw that a majority of the Gryffindor students was back from dinner. I stood on my tiptoes and looked around for Ginger hair. Ron, Percy- okay this is taking too long. "Fred!" I shouted. "Over here." I heard Fred's voice reply. I pushed my way into the crowd of Quidditch players and fanatics. Fred's usual crowd. On a couch Fred sat with Lee, George and Angelina.

If Angelina wasn't talking only to George I might have been upset about her breathing the same air as Fred and me, but for once she was flirting with the twin that actually liked her. "Miss me?" Fred asked teasingly. "I need to borrow your problem solving skills for a minute." I told him, ignoring his teasing. "Fred Weasley has problem solving skills? I doubt it. You must mean his problem making skills." Lee snickered.

"If you want your mouth to stay on you face I suggest you keep it shut." I snapped at him. Fred abruptly stood up and came over to me. "I'll catch up with you guys later." he told his friends. He followed me out the portrait hole and stood in the hallway with me. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I put my hands over my face. "Its Jadis." I mumbled. "Did something happen to her?" he asked. I nodded as uncovered my face. "She had five kittens under my bed." I told him miserably. Fred sighed in relief. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Is that all?!" I repeated. "I don't know what's going to happen to them Fred! I can't keep them and neither can Hermione-" "What does Hermione have to do with this?" Fred asked in confusion. "Crookshanks is the father." I explained. Fred smiled and I saw he was choking back laughter. "It's not funny." I whined. "I didn't even know she was pregnant. I didn't know she could get pregnant!" I admitted.

"Okay okay, lets just stop talking about cat pregnancy please." Fred said uncomfortably. If I wasn't so unset I would find his discomfort amusing. "We're only allowed one pet at Hogwarts, but now me and Hermione have shared custody of five kittens!" I said anxiously. "I'm sure Mcgonagall won't toss the kittens in the forbidden forest if we tell her about them. I mean, unlike some of the heads of house she actually has a heart." Fred said.

I nodded. I don't know why I assumed the worst. I sighed reluctantly. "I guess I'll go tell her." I grumbled. I avoided teachers every chance I could so I was not thrilled about going to talk to Mcgonagall. Fred kissed me on the cheek, and I blushed as I realized how long it's been since my boyfriend kissed me. Fred pretended he didn't notice my blush and smiled. "Try not to take too long." he told me.

I smiled as I walked to Mcgonagall's office. I knocked and the door opened. I saw her set her wand down and pick up her quill. "What is it Ms. Longbottom?" she asked as she looked at me from behind her glasses. "Um, well, you see-" "I suggest you spit it out." Professor Mcgonagall interrupted, and for the first time I noticed how tired she looked. I guess me and Hermione aren't the only ones worried about Harry's safety.

"Well I've been really worried about Harry, and apparently I didn't notice my cat was pregnant, but she was. And she kinda maybe had kittens under my bed." I said with one breath. Mcgonagall almost smiled. "You have until the kitten's are old enough to be weaned to find students willing to care them." Mcgonagall told me. I sighed in relief and nodded before leaving. "I understand you're concerned for Mr. Potter; however, there is little we can do for him." she told me before I closed the door.

I knew she was right, but at least when I'm worrying about him I'm doing something. I know it's not something productive, but its still something.

I went back to my room and saw Ginny and Hermione cuddling the newborn kittens on my bed. I saw that Ginny was still holding the black kitten with the squashed face and gray wings. "This is Gus." she told me as she kissed the kitten's head. "Well you're gonna suffocate Gus." I teased. She pouted but put the kitten down so it could get some milk from Jadis.

"Did you name any of the other ones?" I asked them as I relocated a kitten that was about to crawl off the bed without realizing it. Ginny nodded. "We named that one Rogue 'cause she keeps doing that. You'd the think with her eyes still closed she'd have a little more common sense." Hermione told me and even as she talked Rogue started to make her way back to the edge of the bed. I picked up Rogue and sat down on the corner of the bed.

I petted the black winged kitten and tried really hard not to fall in love with it. "The quiet one Hermione named Madeleine." Ginny told me and pointed out the orange wingless kitten Hermione was holding. Only Hermione would give a cat such a long name. "What about the other two?" I asked. Ginny shrugged. "Hadn't gotten to them yet." she admitted.

I tilted my head and looked at the two nameless kittens. Both of them were orange like their dad, but one of them somehow looked even uglier then Crookshanks and the other had wings and Jadis' face structure. "The one with wings is a boy and the one without wings is a girl." Hermione told me. "The girl should be named Tigris." I told them. Even if she doesn't have a pretty face she should have a pretty name.

"What about the boy?" Ginny asked. "Simon." I replied. It was the first name that came to mind. "You were with Fred a long time." Ginny blurted out suddenly. Hermione gave her a pointed look but didn't argue. "Yeah we ended up shagging." I said dryly. They didn't looked surprised enough to not believe it. "I was joking! You actually believed me?!" I yelled accusingly.

"Well you did fall asleep together last night." Ginny reasoned. "I went to see Mcgonagall. We have until the kittens are weaned to find them owners." I told them to distract myself from thoughts of shagging Fred. I don't care if all of Gryffindor tower thinks I'm sleeping with him, but if I'm thinking about us like that then, well-Nope, I'm not thinking about Fred like that. At all. "But I don't want to give away Gus." Ginny pouted. "Then you can keep him." Hermione said and looked at me for conformation. I nodded in approval.

"Well I heard George say that Angelina wants a cat." Ginny informed us. I nodded and smirked. "I'll offer her Tigris."

* * *

**If you were confused about what the kittens looked like.**

***MADELEINE~female~orange~no wings**

***SIMON~male~orange~wings**

***GUS~male~black~wings~squashed face**

***ROGUE~female~black~wings**

***TIGRIS~female~orange~no wings~squashed face **

_**REVIEW IF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT ALL OF THESE NAMES ARE FROM WE WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT! **_

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	18. Umbridge

**Disclaimer: I own not of the Harry Potter series**

**A/N: PLEASE still review your guesses about the kitten's names.**

* * *

I sat in Jadis' room with Jadis and Rogue. I stared out the window at the night sky and felt guilty as hell that I wasn't sad about Cedric Diggory. I wasn't sad that a seventeen year old Hufflepuff died before seeing the end of his seventh year because...well, because it meant Harry was alive.

At the beginning of the summer I got a letter from Dumbledore saying that I wasn't allowed to send any letters to Harry under the threat of expulsion. I found out from Fred, who found out from Hermione, that Dumbledore was afraid that one of us would accidentally say something to him about the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore was afraid that if Harry knew about it then he would want to join. Which honestly in my opinion a simple 'no' would do the trick, but I wasn't about to risk being expelled so I've kept my mouth shut about it so far.

It was midnight, my birthday. I guess I should be happy, but I'm not. Honestly if I wasn't too busy feeling guilty I'd probably be going stir crazy. Gran's convinced that Voldemort is going to come knocking on our door to finish off the Longbottom family. Obviously that's ridiculous because Mom and Dad were attacked after Voldemort's downfall, but still she hasn't let anyone in or out of the house since summer break started.

Well, besides Dizzy, but Gran doesn't value Dizzy's life like Neville and I do. I suddenly heard a cracking sound come from my room. I was curious to see what Dizzy managed to break so I reluctantly got up from my seat infront of the window and went to check. For some reason I felt the need to tiptoe the few steps down the hall to my room. I opened the door quietly and saw Fred-who I hadn't seen all summer-standing in the middle of my room with his wand pointed toward the ceiling.

He looked at me and smiled. "Happy Birthday Nadia." Fred told me quietly. Good thing too because if anyone'd had heard him he'd be handed over to his mother, which I must say seems like a punishment worse then death. Still in shock I closed the door quietly behind me. "What are you doing here?" I demand quietly, but with a smile on my face no less. I was happy to see Fred no matter what his reasons for being here were.

Fred came closer, put a finger under my chin and tilted my face toward the ceiling. "Giving you your present of course." he whispered close to my ear my ear. I stared at the starry night that was covering my bedroom ceiling. "You enchanted my ceiling?" I asked bewildered. He smiled nervously at me and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but it probably won't last as long as it's suppose too. I mean, I only practiced it once and it-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I love it." I practically squealed. Fred hugged me tightly and rested his head in the crook of my neck. "I hoped you would." he told me as I hugged him equally as tight. It'd been to long since we've talked face to face, let alone hugged. "Oh, almost forgot." Fred said as he pulled away. I internally pouted; I'd wanted that hug to last much longer then Fred let it. I'm the Birthday Girl and I wanted hugs damn it. Fred smiled at me. "I brought a present for your brother too." he told me.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. My friends don't usually get Neville gifts. The only exceptions being Harry, Ron and Hermione since they're friends with both of us. Neville's friends don't usually get me gifts either. It was kind of an unwritten rule.

Fred rolled his eyes at me. "Did _you_ bother to get you're brother anything?" he asked. I pursed my lips and thought about it, and as I thought about it I realized I'd forgotten. I mean, Neville usually forgets to get me something, but I can't remember the last time I forgot to get him something. Fred kissed the top of my head. "Dizzy's made friends with Kreacher and-I recon its 'cause of how I've been treating him-Kreacher decided to tell me that you've been leaving things out of your letters." Fred explained.

I blushed at being caught lying to Fred. It was embarrassing really that I didn't want to tell him about my nightmares, but then again the fact that I've been having nightmares is embarrassing. I mean, I didn't know Cedric Diggory or the muggle family from the Quidditch World Cup or the spider from the demonstration last year.

But...when I close my eyes at night the spider is replaced by Jadis and Rogue, and the muggle family is replaced by Neville, and Ginny, and Dizzy, and Cedric Diggory is replaced with Fred. But instead of Harry clinging to the body I am and the Deatheaters laugh at me while they peal me away from his corpse. You'd think after a summer of having the same dream every night that I'd stop sobbing with relief every time I wake up to find that the ones I love are still safe.

"You can tell Neville whatever you want about who the presents's from." Fred offered, changing the subject for now. But I knew him too well to think for I second that he didn't want to know what I haven't been telling him and why. At least the fact that he's willing to put off the discussion means that he's not angry with me.

"Well what'd you get him?" I asked and I smiled as I tried to forgot about unpleasant feelings for now. Fred stepped aside and gestured to my nightstand. "It's the only thing I could find on short notice that I was pretty sure he didn't have." Fred explained. I smiled. It was a paperback book titled '_Simple Herbology Remedies for Simple Magical Injuries_'. "He'll love it." I told Fred as I leaned my head on his chest. I couldn't have done better myself.

I looked up at my birthday present. "How long do you recon it'll last?" I asked curiously. I felt Fred shrug. "Till sometime tomorrow." he guessed. I pulled Fred over to my bed and laid down to stare at my temporarily improved ceiling. Fred laid on his side with his arm draped over my waist while I laid on my back admiring my birthday present. Fred started to twirl one of my ringlets between his fingers as we laid there quietly. Just like every year the blue color of my ringlets had started to fade out.

After awhile Fred suddenly spoke up, "You know I love you, don't you?" he asked quietly. I turned my head to face him. "Of course I do." I replied louder than I should've. Fred put his finger to my lips to hush me. "Then why do you still keep secrets from me?" he whispered. There was a pained look in his eyes though he managed to keep that pain from his voice. "Because I-" I started before stopping. No, if he wanted to know then I'd give him the truth, all of it.

"Because I'm afraid to lose you." I admitted. Fred opened his mouth to protest, but I wasn't finished. "What I mean is, alot of people are saying that a war is coming, and people die in wars. In the last war my parents were tortured because I'm their daughter. If they'd had a healthy daughter then they'd still be praised Aurors and Neville could have had a normal family. I'm afraid something like that'll happen to you. I'm afraid you'll get hurt because of me." I explained.

I turned on my side and tried to bury my face in Fred's chest. I loved him too much to let him get hurt because of me. Fred wrapped both of his arms around my waist. "Look at me." he said softly. I looked up at him and stared into his brown eyes. He smiled. "You and me are going to be together forever." he assured me. "Even if we both die we'll become ghosts and watch our siblings have kids and grow old and then we'll watch their kids have kids and grow old and so on." he told me.

I smiled back. "Where would we live? As ghosts I mean." I asked. Fred shrugged. "Anywhere we wanted." he replied. I smiled as I turned my head to look at my ceiling. It was a silly idea, being ghosts, but it comforted me. And with that idea in my head and Fred laying next to me I doubted I'd have nightmares tonight.

* * *

I didn't like her. Not her cardigan or her chubby face or her sickly sweet voice. I couldn't explain why but the longer Professor Umbridge speech continued the more I was determined to make her life hell. "-And prune practices that ought to be prohibited." I heard George snort and turned to him. For a second Fred and I gave George confused looks. George smirked and nodded up to Umbridge. "Bet you a sickle she'll quit before second term ends." George bet.

"Second term? If I have anything to do with it she'll pack her bags by Halloween." I argued. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you; she looks like she's exactly where she wants to be." Fred reasoned. The three of us turned to look at Umbridge and I was somewhat unsettled when I saw that Fred was right.

After while the Prefects took the first years to each house's common room. Not too long after that other students started to go back to their common room. Awhile after that our friends started to leave the Great Hall too. When George got up to go see Angelina in the common room Fred went to follow him but I stopped him. He looked confused so I smirked at him. "Why don't we welcome our new Professor?" I asked.

Fred smirked back and nodded. I skipped up to where Professor Umbridge sat while holding Fred's hand, meaning while I skipped Fred tripped. "Professor Umbridge?" I asked to get her attention, though Mcgonagall's attention was already on us. She gave us a look that was equal parts caution and curiosity. I smiled at her and turned back to Umbridge who's attention was also now on me.

"Yes Ms.-?" Umbridge asked sweetly. My smile widen I knew she wanted my name but I wasn't in a giving mood. "I wanted to wish you good luck." I told her sweetly. Mcgonagall raise her eyebrows at me. "Hello Professor Mcgonagall." I said in my normal voice. "Hello Ms. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley." she replied. "Ah, but which Weasley am I?" Fred asked her teasingly.

"Certainly not Ginevra Weasley." Mcgonagall remarked. I had trouble breaking for a moment from trying so hard not to laugh. "I'm glad you can tell I'm a bloke Professor. So does that mean you finally got new glasses?" Fred challenged in good humor. "Fred Weasley shouldn't you be in bed?" Mcgonagall asked in fake exasperation. Fred faked shock. "Professor, how'd you know it was me?" Fred asked in fake surprise.

"I assumed from the way you and Ms. Longbottom are draped over each other and that you seem to enjoy bothering me." she replied dryly, but there was a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth. The three of us knew she liked Fred; she just didn't like to admit that one of her favorite Gryffindors is one of the house trouble-makers. "Well goodnight Professors." I said pleasantly before grabbing Fred's hand and running out of the Great Hall.

As soon as we ran up the stairwell Fred picked me up by my waist and put me over his shoulder. I squealed in surprise as my world of vision suddenly consisted of only Fred's back, my ringlets and, if I tried to look up, the floor under Fred's feet. I giggled in delight at the topsy-turvy world. "Is that giggling I hear? Didn't know you could still do that, given your rip old age." Fred teased. "I'm younger then you!" I giggled. "Yeah, but I'm child at heart." he reasoned.

"And I'm not?" I asked happily. "Nope. There's nothing but cobwebs in your heart I wager." he replied with faked seriousness. "I'm not a cobweb!" I yelled giddily. "Shush!" Fred whispered harshly. "Its almost past curfew." he remind me. I slumped back against Fred's back and pouted about stupid curfews. "What's the matter?" Fred asked quietly. "I don't want to go to bed yet." I grumbled childishly.

Fred stopped and stood me up. It took a minute for me to realize we weren't anywhere near Gryffindor Tower. I smirked up at Fred. At some point I'd grown taller so now the top of my head reached Fred's nose. "Does this mean we're not going to bed yet?" I asked hopefully. He shrugged and sighed. "I suppose if you insist on stay up then its only right that I keep you company." he said nonchalantly.

I tapped my chin with my finger. "I wonder what we should do." I pondered. The possibilities were endless. "I'm not sure sure about what we_should_ do, but I can think of plenty of things we _could_ do. Most of which we probably shouldn't do." Fred replied. I smirked devilishly at Fred before leaning up to kiss him. I pulled him closer to me by wrapping my arms around his neck.

I'm not sure how long we'd been snogging for when Fred's hands came to rest on my waist. I suddenly pulled out our embrace and smile at Fred. "Let's go find peeves." I said. I only took a moment to enjoy Fred's shocked pout before skipping down the hall. In mid-skip the lights suddenly went out. It wasn't a sudden switch from light to dark, it was more like a quick dimming. With an "ump!" and an "ow!" I fell and landed wrong on my ankle.

I felt someone's arm wrap around me. Fred lifted me up and carried me bridal style in the direction of the dorms. "See? That's what you get for teasing me like that." Fred teased. I blushed and pouted openly and, since it was too dark for Fred to see my face anyway, I stuck my tongue out at him too. "You're being oddly quiet." Fred said suspiciously. "I wasn't being quiet enough before but now I'm too quiet? Someone doesn't know what he wants." I teased.

* * *

As if I didn't hate the woman on principle after what she said to Harry and what she said to the class. After a few minutes with my head ducked as I stared at the book in infront of me I turned to the girl next to me. I'd read in the daily prophet that her mom had gone missing over the summer and that now its just her and her older sister who just graduated Hogwarts last year.

The girl had shadows under her eyes and her eyes were puffy and red. It was how I looked all of first term last year. Unable to look at the hard pressed line of her lips I nudged her. She ignored me at first but after a couple of more nudges she finally turned to look at me. A what-the-bloody-hell-do-you-want look was written on her face. I smiled at her and slipped my wand out of my robe pocket and held it under the table. I then opened the book infront of me to the first chapter and slid it into my lap.

The girl next to me was perplexed by what I was doing. I held the tip of my wand to the opened page and muttered the charm Fred'd taught me under my breath. The words on the page fell the the bottom in a jumble of letters. Oops, maybe I did it wrong. But then a few select letters started to shake before shooting back to the top of the page. But it wasn't profanity like I thought it would be.

No, it was two faces. We watched as they talked to one another. They reminded me of the portraits in the halls they did and said whatever they wanted:

Why are you ugly? (T_T) (`.' ) You're a bit cheeky aren't you?

And you're a bit

daft aren't you? (T_T) (`.' ) I hex you.

Oh? Where's

your wand? (T_T) L(`.' ) Right here.

Do you even

know any spells? (T_T) L(`.' ) Well, no, there aren't any in here.

What now genius? (T_T) Q(`.' Q) I'll fight you.

Do you even know

how to fight? (T_T) (`.' ) No. There's nothing about fighting in here either.

Well what're

gonna do now? (T_T) :::::::{}x-(`.' ) I kill you with my sword.

I have a shield. (T_T)o]:::::::{}x-(`.' ) Touche.

See? All you're

arguments are (T_T) (`.' ) ...

invalid.

! (ToT(Q_(*. * Q) Git.

Me and the girl next to me laughed. But her laugh was alot quieter then mine and in the dead silent room my laughing easily reached Umbridge. "Is there something funny about the reading assignment Ms. Longbottom?" she asked sweetly. I took this as my opportunity. "I find it amusing that Defense Against the Dark Ats is labeled a practical class _by the Ministry_ yet you claim that they find it too practical . Don't you?" I asked.

Umbridge's smile never wavered. "What does that have to do with your assignment?" she asked in a way that made me feel like a first year. I put my feet on the edge of the table and pushed my chair back so that is was balancing on to legs. I leaned my head back as far as I could without tipping myself backwards. "It's _so_ boring." I whined. Anyone who hadn't turned to look at me and Umbridge did after I said what was on everyone's mind.

"You know, if I wanted a nap then I'd have skipped class." I reasoned. Everyone who knows me knows that I only show up to classes that can hold my attention; my philosophy is that if I can sleep through the class then I can sleep somewhere else during the class. "I'm sorry dear, but maybe you're in the wrong class. This is fifth year D.A.D.A.." she said so patronizingly sweet that I wanted to hex her with the wand I was clutching so tightly that my arm was shaking.

What made my whole body shake was the fact that I knew she could easily counter all of the hexes I knew. "What year do you think I'm in?" I could hear the anger I'd tried to keep out of my voice as plan as day. "Judging by you're attitude you obviously have not gone through five years of discipline." she replied patronizingly. She talked to me like one would talk to a child that didn't understand what they did wrong.

I should curse all her clothes an ugly green color so that the rest of the world would see the toad's true colors. I looked down at my book to see what the two character were doing now. I smiled cruelly at the idea they gave me and looked back up at Professor Umbridge. The woman was still looking at me as if daring my to say anything else. I didn't need words to describe what I thought of her and her opinion. I stared her down while smiling cruelly; I stuck my hand in the air and pointed my middle finger up.

* * *

**A/N: (from she who's dubbed 'the older sister')**

**SHOUT OUT TO: reviewers for guessing the kittens names!**

**Credits for names guessed correctly:**

**Madeleine-**

**Simon- Guest**

**Gus-**

**Rogue- lileverlark**

**Tigris- lileverlark, Guest**

**Congratulations! You are now my favorite pedestrians...may you live long and prosper.**

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**

** llllll**

** llllll**

** llllll **

** \ llllll /**

** \ /**

** \/**


	19. Cut

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, I'm so disappointed in myself.**

* * *

I walked out of Umbridge's office. Harry's detention ended right before mine was suppose to start. I didn't understand the expression on his face at the time, but now I do. It was the expression of someone to proud for their own good. The expression of someone that knows they've lost, but still refuses to admit it. It was a look of pride. It was a look of a desperate Gryffindor. It was I look I knew I now wore.

I clenched and unclenched my fists while refusing to acknowledge the scar on my hand; written in my small print that was too widely spaced is the line: _I must not be childish._

The pain made me nauseous with hate. I went straight to my room and slammed the door behind me. I stood there and silently hated that I knew there was no way I'd win this power struggle with Umbridge. In a fit of rage I stormed to my desk and grabbed the scissors from it. Without thinking I started chopping the blue from my hair. I felt lightheaded for a minute; I didn't know my hair had been so heavy. I looked into the mirror at my now chin length choppy golden ringlets and I watched my reflection as George's charm reappeared, turning the bottom inch of my short style blue.

I clenched my jaw and pulled out my wand, pointing it at the mirror. "Abeo." I told my reflection firmly and before my eyes the ringlets, that have always engulfed my vision, straightened. My hair, for the first time ever, was straight. And for the first time ever my facial features stood out. My pale green eyes replaced my ringlets as my most striking feature. Completely awe-struck, I went to tuck my straight hair behind my ear, but in the mirror I caught sight of my hand.

The girl in the mirror scared me as her pale green eyes took on a look that sent an icy shiver up my spine. But as quickly as the look appeared it disappeared, replaced by shock. Is that what people see when I get angry? I almost feel bad for ever losing my temper. I looked at the uneven choppiness of my hair and left my room for Ginny's. Ginny's roommates were walking down the hall towards the Great Hall when I knocked. Ginny usual left awhile after them. She opened the door and stared at me.

It took her a few seconds too long to realize it was me, but as soon as she did she let me it. "W-why?" she asked in bewilderment. I shrugged. I probably couldn't explain it even if I wanted too. "Can you trim it?" I asked hopefully. Though she still seemed quite dazed she nodded. She took out her own scissors and started trimming my choppy hair so it was all the same length. When she was done the final length ended up being just past my shoulders. "I've never seen your hair like this." Ginny told me.

I didn't know whether she meant the length or the the straightness of my hair, but either way the answer would be the same. "That's because I've never had it like this before." I told her. "Well wait till everyone sees it. Unlike me they won't believe that you did it for no reason." Ginny said the last sentence sarcastically. I shrugged and looked at my shoes. I knew that I was about to tell her, and she knew it too.

"I've had my ringlets down to the middle of my back ever since I can remember and someone told me I looked and acted childish." I admitted. I can't explain why that bothers me so much. Maybe because I have her opinion cut into my hand. "Hey Ginny, stay out of trouble this year, okay?" I pleaded. I couldn't let this happen to her. I can't. I won't. I'd sooner be expelled. Ginny laughed. "With Fred, George and Ron as my brothers I have no choice, besides when have I ever gotten in trouble?" she replied. She was right as usual.

When we went to dinner Ginny's prediction came true. Some people didn't recognize me, some stared and some-mostly my friends-demanded to know the reason for the change. I told them that I'd just wanted a new hair style. A few people believed it, but most just excepted that would be my only explanation. Fred and Neville were the quickest to come to terms with my straight hair and the last to come to terms with my reasoning. I sat between Neville and Fred. Neville doesn't usually sit with us, but it was a nice change.

Having both Fred and Neville near me made me feel like I wasn't the only one that wanted to protect the people I care about from Umbridge and her detentions. My hand still ached, and it ached no matter how much I tried to ignore it. "Hey Nevs, can I borrow the book Fred gave you?" I asked my brother. "Why?" he insisted suspiciously. I rolled my eyes dramatically. "I just cut my hand." I lied smoothly. Neville snatched up the hand closest to him and pushed my sleeve up.

The ache turned to a throb as I tried to yank my hand from Neville's grasp. It was no good though, I was surprised by how strong he'd gotten. He stared with a mixture of shock and anger on his face. Fred reached over my lap and took my hand from Neville who'd given it up willingly. Fred held my hand gentler then Neville did and when he saw the cut he held my hand like it could break at any second. I took my hand from him and pulled my sleeve back down before anyone else saw it. My cheeks burned with humiliation.

"Never mind." I mumbled to Neville before promptly standing and leaving. "Wait!" Fred called after me. I couldn't wait, I couldn't seem to control my feet. I broke into a run, but had no idea where I was going just that I was following my feet. I end up on the Astronomy tower I ran to the edge, gripped the bars and let out a scream. I screamed and I shouted and I cursed and then with a hoarse voice I collapsed against the bars. I let go of the bars and turned to lean against them.

If they gave away I'd fall to my death, but I couldn't find the energy to move. The wind whipped my straight hair into my face, but I couldn't find the energy to push it back. I sat there and for some reason I thought about Professor Lupin.

I remembered that boggart in the wardrobe. For me the boggart turned into an image of myself with matted hair and a stick identical to my dad's. The boggart me was mumbling nonsense incantations while waving the stick around. I cast the same spell as everyone else, but when I did the boggart turned into something worse. The boggart me was gagged and tied up in the fetal position to where it couldn't move. My classmates laughed thinking I did it on purpose, but the boggart was to focused on me to notice. My eyes cried as they stared at me with a look of complete helplessness.

Being helpless, that's what I feared most. I sat there on the Astronomy tower and wondered how I was going to cope with being so helpless against Umbridge. I picked up my hand held it up. The redness was going down, if it wasn't magically cut then it would take maybe two weeks to heal. A sob suddenly wracked my body and I couldn't stop the next one, or the one after that, or the one after that. As I sobbed I pulled on my hair with hands that were covered in wiped tries and moaned in agonizing frustration.

I knew I wasn't crying because of my hand, but because I helpless to stop the same thing from happening to other students. My body moaned and another sob shook me. Would telling stop her? My body moaned in misery as I considered it. Even as I asked myself the question I knew I was to proud. I let out a hysterical laugh before choking on another sob. My pride will the end of me.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Fred told Neville about the Marauders Map, Neville found the map in Harry's stuff, they found me on the map and then made their way to the Astronomy tower. But still I had no energy to move. I laid down on my side and curled into the fetal position. I was to tired to keep crying and emotional to sleep. The last tears I cried had yet to dry when two pairs of footsteps came crashing up the stairwell. I was to tired to talk so I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep.

Both footsteps stopped several feet away. It was quiet, but I needed quiet. "She's not asleep." Neville said softly. "I know." said Fred's voice from extremely close. I felt him pick up a strand of straightened hair and tuck it behind my ear. I opened my eyes slowly and stared into his brown eyes. "I'm not weak." was all I could think to say. "That doesn't mean you have to take on the world alone." Neville reasoned and the dam broke again. Fred pulled me into his lap as I cried, and I clung to him shirt.

I felt someone wiping away tears and opened my eyes to see Neville's eyes. "What happened to my tough twin sister, huh?" he teased softly. I detached from Fred and wrapped both arms around my brother. "Bog-art." I sobbed. Neville immediately wrapped his arms around me protectively. "Shh, shh, don't think about fear right now." he soothed, "Think about the night before we started Hogwarts when we stayed up and ate rainbow licorice and trashed our rooms while pillow fighting. Or think about the time when we tried to make breakfast and ended up wearing the flour and pretending we were ghosts. Or Think about blowing up your boyfriend's bed."

I laughed around a sob and looked over at Fred. "Your face was priceless." I sniffled. Fred smiled at me. "And when you just walked away like you'd finished your chores," Fred added while chuckling at the memory, "I swear my heart stopped." We continued to talk and laugh about old memories, filled with fun and innocence, until it was almost curfew. Neville and Fred helped me stand up and though my legs were stiff from sitting so long I walked to Gryffindor tower.

I stood at the bottom of the stairwell and was about to head for bed when Neville grabbed my arm. "By the way, being yourself will always be your purpose and as long as you have a purpose you wouldn't be helpless." Neville told me. I thought about and knew he was right. As long as I be myself I won't be helpless, because Nadia Longbottom won't let herself become helpless. "Thanks, Nevs." I said before heading to bed. He always had been smarter then me. It was easier to said than believed, but I knew, and I knew Neville knew, that I already did.

* * *

If only I could think of something horrible enough to crack Umbridge like a fortune cookie and revel to everyone the ugly truth inside that pink shell. If only Voldemort would kidnap and kill her. No, the killing curse would be to sudden of a death. There would be no pleasure in seeing her die or in knowing she was dead. I'd rather see her humiliated. What would humiliate Umbridge to the breaking point? I think it would be the opposite of what she holds dear. It be chaos. Well, maybe not chaos exactly, but a situation that she couldn't control.

A situation where people were there witnessing her failure to bring order. But what situation would crack her? Fred plopped down in the seat next to me. "No friends around or homework to be done or detentions to go and you chose now to not be in a snogging mood." Fred complained teasingly. I had an epiphany and smile excitedly at Fred. "You're a genius! Wait. How'd you know that I wasn't in the mood for snogging?" "I've been your boyfriend for a millennium now. I'd like you to think that I was paying a little attention to you." Fred replied.

"I got a question." I told him while hoping his growing hatred for Umbridge would fuel him to agree to it without me telling him the story behind my hand. It'd faded a bit in the last few weeks but still not completely healed. "Well I believe the the whole point of a question is that you ask it." he replied smartly. "What would you think about humiliating Umbridge by snogging if it was guaranteed to start rumors about us?" I asked. Fred smiled and thought about it. "Well rumors keep life interesting." he replied. and I knew he was in for whatever I could cook up.

The next morning I grabbed the silver chain-link necklace that Hermione and Ginny gave me for my birthday. I didn't really like jewelry, but today I think the protection charm on it could come in handy. Fred and I skipped class to make sure we'd get to Umbridge's classroom before my classmates. We waited while the Ravenclaws left the classroom whispering to each other in annoyance. When I peeked into the room and saw Umbridge closing the door to her office, so I grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him into the room.

Fred tousled his hair and unbuttoned the first few button of his shirt and I did the same to myself. The point was to disheveled our appearances so that our act would be convincing. I hopped up on my desk and pulled Fred to me by his shirt collar. We were almost the same height like this. "Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly. I smirked. "Having second thoughts?" I asked equally as quiet. We didn't want Umbridge coming out of she office prematurely.

"No. I think its a great idea to use our rumor starting abilities to hurt Umbridge's all-powerful persona, but there're other ways." he replied quietly. I shook my head. "None of which are as quick as this." I argued. I wasn't in the mood to wait for results. A few stray voices floated into the quiet room. They were only a couple of halls away. The nob to Umbridge's door turned. Quickly Fred and I locked lips. Both our mouths opened and our tongues battled fiercely. "Get down! Stop that!" Umbridge ordered.

I smirked into Fred's mouth as we ignored her. I recognized the incantation Umbridge started to say as a separating spell, most commonly used as the counter spell for the leg locker curse. I quickly locked my arms around Fred's middle. I didn't get shoved back like I would've without the protection charm. I felt Fred being pulled away for a moment, but with my arms holding him to me the spell proved useless. Fred's hands traveled restlessly up my back into my hair down my back and back up into my hair.

His restlessness made me restless too. I felt Fred being pulled away from me again and locked my legs around him. One of Fred's hand finally settled on my thigh and I realized we'd completely forgot we were only supposed to be acting. Reality started to set in and I heard the gasps and excited whispers of my classmates, but I couldn't find the willpower to stop now. I grabbed fistfuls of Fred's shirt, but Fred pulled away suddenly. "Blood hell!" he shouted while grabbing his shoulder.

Hermione turned to me with a large hard back book and slammed in down on my knee. "Bloody hell Hermione!" I shouted at her. "Sit." she commanded while pointing at my seat. I slid off the table and hopped into my seat. Hermione turned back to Fred and pointed to the door where the rest of the class was crowded. "Out." she commanded. Fred smirked before leaning down to kiss me.

"We'll continue this later." he said loudly enough for the people by the door to hear. He winked at me as he straightened up. I bit my lip as I watched him walk away in that smug way he always walks. The crowd by the door split up to let him through. The effect was obvious. Everyone still did as Umbridge said, but I could see a fire lit behind several people's eyes. Me and Fred succeeded in sparking a resistance. Now all that was left was to wait.

* * *

I braided my straight blue and gold hair and tucked the braid into my winter hat. Umbridge had the number of chaperons upped so I wanted to look as inconspicuous as possible. Hermione told me about a meeting Harry was holding. I told Fred, George and Dean. All of them agreed to come. Everyone sat around talking while I looked out the door to make sure no one was eves dropping on us. I was anxious for the the meeting to end; Fred and I had a date planned for today.

I fiddled with my necklace as I listened to Harry explaining that fighting in real life is nothing like we've ever done before. I had to take his word for it since I've never been in any real danger before, but if I ever am I want to be prepared for it. So when the sign up sheet was placed on the table I wrote my name on it. "See you around, Professor Potter." I teased Harry. Fred wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed to The Three Broomsticks.

It wasn't the most original place for a date, but with all the nasty rumors going around about me ordinary sounded quite nice. "I here she's shagged both twins at once." a girl whispered to her friend as we neared our destination. Her friend nodded. "I heard that too, and I also heard she lost her virginity in second year." her friend added. They saw us and looked over me like they where looking for something else to add to the rumors, and their eyes locked on to Fred's arm around my waist. I was bloody sick of these people.

"Well I heard you two give Ravenclaw boys blowjobs so they'll write your essays for you." I said loud enough for many bystanders to here. Both of their mouths feel open and their faces flush with anger. I smirked as I walked inside with Fred. "I'm glad you did that." Fred told me, "I can't stand it when you let them walk all over you." "Then why do you never come to my rescue?" I asked with a fake pout.

"One reason is because you'd hate me for it." he replied. True enough. "And the other is that defending you would only make the rumors worse." he explained. We sat down it the corner of the room and Fred pulled a paper bag from his jacket pocket. "I asked George to get them earlier." he told me as I opened the bag and saw at least a dozen black colored licorices. "Rainbow Licorice." I said as I smiled happily. I risked more rumors being spread as I kissed Fred. I heard a few impolite names being aimed at us and kindly stuck my middle finger up in their direction.

Fred sighed as he pulled away. "I may not be able to defend you but I can keep the rumors from getting worse." Fred told me, almost reluctantly. "Fred Weasley if you mean to break up with me to protect my image then I will break off the appendage that everyone things I'm so fond of. Do you understand me?" I explained calmly. Though judging by Fred's expression my face wasn't as calm as my voice. But his face quickly changed to an expression of relief as he cupped my face in his hands and pulled our lips together.

His excitement was quickly clouding my mind. I pushed his away slightly. "Butterbeer." was all I could think to say, but it was enough for Fred to get up and go to the counter. I rested my elbows on the table and my face in my hands. I really needed to stop loosing my mind every time Fred kissed me. "Two Butterbeers." Fred announced as he sat back down. I smiled at him and laughed as he took a bite of rainbow licorice and his mouth turned every color of the rainbow plus the mystery color.

"Pink." I told him. He'd guessed it was black. It was my turn. "Gray." I guessed as I took a bite of the licorice. Fred laughed. "Nope, its brown." he told me. And just like that we forgot that we were ever worried about Voldemort, Umbridge, secret classes and nasty rumors. In our own little world those things where like a boggart and defeated simply by being able to laugh at them.

Still chuckling Fred picked up a piece of my hair that'd fallen out of its braid and tucked it behind my ear. "I guess I can't call you Ringlet anymore." he teased. "Yes you can." I said in a slight panic. "I mean, just because people can't see my ringlets anymore doesn't mean they aren't still there." I explained. Fred kissed me on the cheek. "I love you Ringlet." he told me. I blushed as I drank the rest of my butterbeer.

* * *

**A/N: (brought to you by she who is dubbed 'the older sister')**

**Shout out to Guest who said thanks! (idk whether sarcasm was implied, but still) **

**I think a your welcome is in order so...ORUY CEELMOW!**

**REVIEWS=HAPPINESS=MORE STORY**

**peace peeps**

**...And I'm related to this wierdo (ME)**


	20. Absences

**Disclaimer: I, regrettably, do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Sorry that we havent' posted in a while, we're trying to get back into schedule.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood guard outside the Gryffindor common room every night. He was suppose to report us to Umbridge if we tried to sneak out after curfew, but as long as we were out of the common room by curfew he didn't pay us any mind. Slytherin to the core. I hung back by the portrait with Hermione while the other Gryffindors made their way to the room of requirement. As soon as no one but me was around to witness them, Hermione and Draco were snogging. I rolled my eyes.

"Get a room." I teased. Draco pulled away from Hermione and smirked at me. "Why should we when we already have a corridor?" Draco countered. I shrugged. "She has a point you know," Hermione argued, "you don't want anyone finding out about us." Draco smirked at her. "Its a good thing that we're both so talented with memory charms." he replied. They started to snog again and I stood as their guard dog. "Ringlet you coming?" Fred asked from down the hall. Draco and Hermione jumped apart as Fred came into sight.

I smirked at my boyfriend with the intention of showing Draco and Hermione what they've been putting me through. "Hey." I greeted with a smirk on my face. Fred raised an eyebrow at my tone and but still leaned in for a peck on the cheek. I turned my head and captured his lips to his surprise. "Just go with it." I whispered into his mouth. And although I know many people who'd disagree, Fred didn't need to be told twice.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me slightly closer. My thoughts were quickly slipping so I deemed my point made and pulled away slightly. "We should do that more often." Fred said with smirk. I blushed because I was well aware that we weren't getting much time alone lately. I turned to Hermione and judging by the color of her face she got the message. "Snake boy." Fred greeted. "Weasel-ton." Draco replied almost politely. "Its Weasley." Fred corrected in annoyance. Draco shrugged. "Same difference." he sneered.

The three of us left Draco at his post to go to D. A. We were suppose to be attempting the patronus charm today. Harry said it was extremely advanced, but I'd mastered the other advanced stuff he's taught us easily enough.

* * *

"Expeco Patronum!" I said for the umpteenth time. My wand managed to produce a thin mist, but nothing more. I threw my head back and groaned in frustration. "You're almost there." Harry assured as he walked by. I turned around to complain to Fred but saw that both him and George had finally succeed in making full bodied patronus'. The two ferret patronus' danced around each other happily. I gritted my teeth and tried to think of a happier memory.

"Expeco Patronum!" I said again and this time the mist from my wand formed an animal. A pine marten. It quickly ran over to one of the ferrets and tackled it. I laughed and looked up to see Fred smiling at me. Suddenly there was a loud bang. My concentration broke and my patronus disappeared as I listened carefully. Another bang echoed through the room.

* * *

It was quiet. To quiet. The only sound was the scratching of quills against parchment. I stared at the test infront of me. I refused to do it. It was so quiet that when I could hear laughing coming from down the hall. Who could laugh these days? The laughter grew louder and I recognized it as Fred and George's as banging started on the door. I turned full round in my seat when the doors burst open. I stared in shock as Fred and George rode into the room on their brooms setting off Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks.

I stared in awe as Fred blew me a kiss. I stood up on my seat and cheered as I laughed out loud. The two of them made it rain fireworks and I cheered on the one they sent after Um-bitch-I mean bridge. I stood there stupidly as they left the room and the other students followed them. I swore under my breath before getting down and chasing after them but when I got outside all I saw was a 'W' shaped firework and to retreating figures in the air.

I stood there not knowing whether I should be proud or angry. I was leaning towards angry, angry and hurt. How hard would it have been to tell me what they were planning?! ...and Fred. When will I get to see him again?

Harry and some of the other D. A. members ran back inside the castle. I didn't quite care enough to follow them. I pulled out my wand and tried to curse the figure that I was pretty sure was Fred, but they were both two far away for it to reach them. Suddenly my wand felt to heavy to hold and I dropped it. I stood there long after the other student were corralled back inside and long after the W firework stopped sparkling. I don't know what I was wait for, but it certainly wasn't Mcgonagall.

So when the Professor tapped me on the shoulder I about jumped out of my skin. "Next to the Weasley twins and Potter you are the most diligently dedicated delinquent I know of." she told me factually. "What's your point Professor?" I asked. She sighed and looked around before turned back to me. "I would think someone of you reputation would want to take advantage of the fact that the Headmistress has just been kidnapped and the staff has yet to establish a new headmaster." Mcgonagall told me. I looked at her in confusion. "Are you giving me permission to run a muck?" I asked wearily.

"Most certainly not." she told me before heading back inside the school. "But I will refrain from punishing anyone you can convince otherwise." she added. I thought for a moment before scooping up my wand and running all the way to the Great Hall. I looked at the teachers table and saw only two professors. The others must but trying to decide about Umbridge.

I ran to the Ravenclaw table and jumped on top of it. "Food fight!" I yelled before hexing their pudding to explode. I jumped back down and dove under the Hufflepuff table so that all the jinxed food the Ravenclaws sent my way hit them instead. The Hufflepuffs were confused and react by using blocking spells. In short they weren't reacting well at all. I crawled out and jumped up and down in front of the Slytherin table. I ducked when the Ravenclaws sent food flying my way and the Slytherin's it hit instead reacted much better than the Hufflepuffs. They threw food, and goblets, at me. Needless to say the Gryffindors didn't react well, or I guess did react well, to one of there own being attacked.

The food fight quickly became a success and as I saw the anger slipping into hysterical fun I realized why Mcgonagall sought me out. When was the last time we had fun with magic? As I laughed and blocked oncoming food I looked around the hall for Neville but I didn't see him. I grabbed a pudding and pumpkin juice covered Seamus. "Do you know where Neville is?" I asked him. Seamus gave me a confused look. "Didn't he tell you he was going with Harry?" he asked me over the growing noise.

My blood ran cold. Was it no longer expected of a guy to let his sister know he's going somewhere, or to let his girlfriend of FIVE BLOODY YEARS to know that he was dropping OUT OF SCHOOL?! "Where. Are They." I demanded. Seamus paled and shook his head. "I don't know, I swear." he lied, he never could lie to me. I pressed my wand into his neck. "You better tell my where my baby brother is or I WILL END YOU SEAMUS!" I warned and I shook with fury. We both new in that moment that I was angry enough to really do it. "They weren't to rescue Harry's god father from Lord Voldemort. I swear I don't know where." he pleaded.

* * *

**A/N: We still taking guesses for where the kittens names are from. :)**

**REVIEW=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	21. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I'll put it simply. Me. Does. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.**

* * *

As soon as Seamus told me that Neville and the others where back I ran to the hospital wing. I slammed the doors open and ignored the protests from the staff about no visitors being allowed yet. I hurried past them without a word looking from bed to bed for Neville. When I saw him I stormed up to his bed and slapped him across the face. The sound echoed through the silent room for a minute and angry tears burned my eyes.

When I saw the bruised skin in the shape of a small hand around his neck I lost it. I stood there sobbing quietly as whatever scolding I was going to give him slipped my mind. "You can't protect me forever. It's time I learned to stand on my own feet for once." he told me gently. I shook my hand as I cried. No, I could protect him. I could. But what I can't do is protect _all_ the people I love. I can't protect Neville and Fred and Ginny and Hermione and Draco and Harry and George and Ron and Luna and Dizzy and Lee and Seamus and Dean and and..a-and...

I left out a loud sob as Neville pulled me into the bed with him. "Don't," I sobbed as I pounded his chest halfheartedly,"ever l-leave me like that again." Neville was quiet for a minute. "I'll say goodbye next time, just in case." he replied stopped my tears, but it didn't nothing to reassure me. I knew it meant he would most definitely do it again if the opportunity presented itself, and that he wasn't sure where he was coming back this time let alone next time.

I could tell from the tone of his voice that he's mind was made up. He would do what he believed was right no matter who he left behind. "At least promise that you would leave again tonight." I begged in a voice that sounded to weak to belong to me, but I think something in me might crack if he did. Harry once told me that there good and evil in all of us, and I'm afraid of my evil. It almost boiled over earlier. I thought about it, killing Seamus, I mean. I know the spell. I shouldn't, but I do. What would my friends think of me if they knew my potential? What would Neville think of me?

"I'm going to bed." I mumbled to Neville before getting up. And I left the hospital wing without a word to anyone else. When I opened my door Rogue came in after me. "How'd you get out?" I asked her though I don't know why. Jadis is smart, being part owl and all, but there's something about the look in Rogue's eyes makes me think that somehow she's smarter then her mom. Plus she has a talent for letting herself out and not getting caught.

I closed the door behind me kicked off my shoes and flopped face first onto my bed with no intention to get up until I have to pee or get hungry. I felt the shifting of the bed that meant one of my cats had jumped up with me. I heard a loud annoyed meow in my ear and turned my face to glare at Rogue. "Why couldn't you have inherited Jade's quietness?" I grumbled to her before noticing the parchment tied to her collar.

I reached for the parchment but Rogue scratched my hand. "Alright you bloody cat I'll stop insulting you if you just give it here!" I yelled in frustration. Rogue replied by yawning and laying down on my pillow to sleep. "I swear you're the cheekiest cat alive." I mumbled as I untied the note and unfolded it carefully.

_Dear Nadia,_

_First off please don't get mad and not read this! And second off I love you, and I'm still not convinced you know that so forgive me if I say it to often. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through: from the rumors to leaving without telling you. I'm especially sorry for leaving without telling you because the reason is so stupid. I was miserable not being able to tell a joke without someone around me being sent to detention for laughing to loud. George and I were fed up, so we decided Hogwarts had nothing left to teach us. I didn't tell you because I knew that if you asked me to stay I would have without a moments hesitation. I love you Nadia Morgana Longbottom, more then my life._

_You know about the money Harry gave us right? Well, we're gonna use it to get this shop on Diagon Alley. It's a bit of a dump, but I wagered George a Galleon that we can get it polished, stocked and popular by summer break. I truly hope you'll come visit it, and I hope that you don't hate me for all I've put you through. I just had a thought, this is going to be a really embarrassing letter if Rogue decides not to deliver it to you, isn't it? Well you're taking your test as I'm writing this and since you know we left during your test you know this letter's a bit rushed. I don't care if you want to burn me alive, I mean if you're mad. I don't care as long as you still consider me yours, because I will always consider my heart yours._

_(hopefully) Forever Ringlet's Love,_

_Fred Weasley_

I crumbled up the letter and tossed it in the open trunk at the end on my bed. I curled up into a ball and Jadis snuggled herself under my arm. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep because I knew as long as someone like Fred could love me I couldn't possible be as evil as I think I am.

* * *

As we pulled up to Kings Cross Station I looked out the window for Gran, but instead saw the Weasley family. "Looks like the twins came with your parents to get you." I told Ginny as I stared at the one twin in his business suit who's daily letters and apologies I've been ignoring. Ginny broke away from her conversation with Dean to look out the window. "What makes you think they're here for me?" she asked surprising me.

I was about to protest when Angelina got off with the first wave of students and when straight to George for a public snog. I turned my nose up at the display, mostly because I found out that George had told Angelina that him and Fred were leaving. Neville was sitting next to me as he looked out the window. "Gran's not here." he told me. Which I hadn't noticed do to my staring at Fred who was standing away from his parents and brother waiting for something. He was waiting for me I realized.

I quickly left the compartment without my luggage and pushed my way off the train not knowing what the hell I was thinking or doing. I stood on the bottom step of the train less then five feet from Fred...and I jinxed him. His legs locked together and in his surprise he toppled over. "You could be-" "Calm down Mom, she was technically still on the train. The Ministry won't even bother trying to expel her." George assured cutting off Mrs. Weasley's rant.

I stepped off the train and watched as Fred struggled to sit himself up. "That was for leaving me." I told him darkly before grabbed his tie and bending over to kiss him angrily. "And that was for leaving the way you did." I told him as I pulled away. Fred smirked and started to pull my face back to his but we were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley coughing loudly. And that's when I turned red remembering that we were at the train station. Fred kissed my cheek. "You're cute when you blush." he whispered. If possible my face turned redder as I stood up.

Fred un-jinxed his legs and stood up next to me. "I'm guessing you didn't find Gran?" Neville asked from behind me. I turned to see him carrying both our bags and smiled guiltily. "Sorry Nevs." I told him. Fred sighed. "You really haven't been reading my letters have you?" he asked me. My expression turned pained as I shook me head. "I wasn't sure if I was going to forgive you." I admitted without meeting his eyes.

Some days I'd barely felt Fred's absence and others I couldn't muster the energy to get out of bed and eat because I missed him so much. On the lather days I resented him for being able to affect me so much while on the former days I couldn't think of a reason _not_ to forgive him. I really didn't know what I was going to do until I did it. "Nadia-" Fred started. "I hope Molly scolded you deaf." I told him and I looked at Molly for a distraction. I'd made up my mind and didn't want to hear Fred apologizes anymore.

Molly gave me a small, sad, smile and nodded firmly. "You bet I did deary." she assured. "I was talking with your Gran and she said she didn't want You-Know-Who to effect you two's experiences anymore then he already has." Molly informed us. "So I told her Fred and George have spare rooms in the apartment above the shop and that you two could work for them." Molly told us. "I asked you about it in one of my letters." Fred added.

"Well I didn't read half your letters!" I snapped at him. He smiled happily at me. "Does that mean you did read half them?" he asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet. I frowned as I glared at him. "I'll only go if I get a paycheck." I told him. He continued to smile. "Does minimum wage sound good?" he asked. "No." I answered curtly before snatching my trunk from Neville.

"If you expect me not to complain about my paycheck, then you better give both me and Nevs employee discounts." I told Fred with my back still turned away from him. "I'm sure we can make that work." he replied. "Of all the witches in England you pick her to fall for?" I heard George whisper to Fred. "If you aren't brave enough to say that to my face then don't say it behind my back George Weasley." I warned. I heard Fred chuckle as I dragged my suitcase towards them. "I can't imagine falling for anyone else." I heard Fred reply.

* * *

**A/N- HEHE gotta love Nadia. :) We did tell you at the beginning that we have irregular updates.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


	22. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Me not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I'd forgiven Fred the moment I'd kissed him on the platform, but watching him struggle for my attention and forgiveness the last few weeks has been quite amusing for me. "Why do you keep doing this to him?" Neville asked in exasperation. I smiled while picking up several love potions from the firework section. Neville and I were currently putting all the discarded products back in there proper places. One of the many after-hour jobs.

"You know what they say about payback." I replied. It's a bitch. Neville sighed and shook his head. "Like you'd let me forget." he grumbled as he picked up several ton-tongue candies from the love potion section and returned them to their place with the other candies. "Nadia, Fred needs your help!" George yelled to me from upstairs. "With what?!" I yelled back. "Making dinner!" George replied. I smirked to myself.

The best part of Fred thinking I'm still mad at him is the food he cooks to make it up to me. Honestly, he's a better cook then Molly when he wants to be. "I'll call you when it's ready." I told Neville. "Uh-huh." he replied in disbelief. Meaning he was going to check up on us to make sure we're actually cooking and not snogging. Honestly since summer started Neville's been paranoid about what me and Fred are really doing when he's not in the room. It was like the protective brother switch in his head suddenly got flipped on, it's really quite annoying.

I went upstairs to the apartment and passed George in his and Fred's office on my way to the kitchen. But instead of smelling a delicious meal all I smelled when I got to the kitchen was smoke. I laughed as I watched Fred trying his best to find a spell to rid the room of the burnt smell. "Try _absentis_." I suggested. He did and the smell suddenly vanished. Fred turned to me and ran him fingers through his hair. "Did you burn my dinner?" I asked in fake annoyance. Fred nodded and set his wand down with a shaking hand.

I saw the burn marks on his hand and rushed to the sink to turn the cold water on. I cradled Fred's hand gently as I put it under the running water. Fred hissed in my ear before sighing in relief. I blushed a little at the feeling. Fred was all but pressed against my back as I held his hand under the cold water. I didn't know what else to do for his hand that didn't involve magic. Which I was still legally to young to use outside of school.

After awhile of us standing like that Fred wrapped him other arm around my stomach and leaned his head into my hair. "I'm still mad at you." I lied smoothly. "No your not. I've known you're not." he mumbled into my hair. I felt my face heat up. "Since when?" I asked in embarrassment. I felt Fred's smirk on my neck. "Since now." he replied. I pushed him away and turned off the water. "Get your brother to fix your hand." I commanded while I dried my hands.

"And if I don't?" he pushed, with that annoying smirk on his face. "Then I'll chop it off." I replied simply. You don't need magic to use a sharp knife. He nodded and walked slowly to their office. I looked around the kitchen for whatever Fred had burned to cause the smoke smell. I opened the oven and saw four mouthwatering steaks cooking nicely. I closed the oven in confusion and sat down on the kitchen table.

I sat there, perplexed, until Fred came out of his' and George's office with his hand perfectly restored. Fred smiled and came to stand infront of me, that's when it hit me. "That was all a hoax wasn't it?" I asked him. "Well I really did burn my hand, but I figured I could use it to my advantage if I put off healing it for a few minutes." Fred explained guiltily. "Now are you mad at me?" he asked with a regretful expression. I nodded.

"I probably should be, and if I didn't have an overwhelming urge to snog you, then I might be." I admitted before pulling him to me by the collar of him business shirt. Fred was surprised for only a second before smirking into the kiss and locking his arms around me, forcing us closer together. My hands traveled to his chest before I heard the door to the apartment close. Neville's the only one who bothers to close the apartment door after hours.

I pushed Fred away and hurried over to the sink to make myself look busy with the dishes. I was definitely not in the mood for my brother to walk in on me and my boyfriend snogging the hell out of each other. Having caught on Fred straighten his shirt and walked casually to the oven. Neville came into the kitchen as Fred checked the steaks. "Why do I always end up doing dishes?" I whined to Fred. "Because your the girl." he replied earning him a soapy sponge to the back of the head. The dirty dishwater dripped down his back and onto his shirt. He turned to me with an unamused expression that made me burst out laughing.

"I reckon you had it coming." Neville told Fred. "Probably." Fred agreed with a shrug. "Definitely." I corrected. Fred flashed a devilish smile my way. "Most definitely." he agreed. "Hey Fred?" George asked distractedly as he carried in some important looking papers and handed them to Fred. Fred skimmed them. "Oh, are these the-" "Yeah it just needs both our signatures." George clarified to Fred though I was still confused.

I flicked soapy water in both Fred and George's faces for standing infront of the oven. They moved, if only to get the papers out of my water flicking range, so I took the four steaks out of the oven and put them on plates before setting them on the table. "Nothing else?" George whined to me. Even though I wasn't the one cooking I got upset so I smiled sweetly and went to the fridge to get four drinks.

Pumpkin juice is our usual, but I know Fred and George have a bottle of Firewhiskey in their fridge left over from their's eighteen birthday celebration. So as I filled up the four cups with pumpkin juice I made sure to slip an extra large shot of Firewhiskey into George's cup, and half a shot into Fred's for tricking me. I carried me and Neville's over first as usual and then Fred's and George's. All three boys looked at me silently with cautious expressions. I rolled my eyes. "Would you rather I _didn't_ have self-control?" I offered.

Neville busied himself with cutting his steak while Fred and George both gulped their drinks to my pleasure. George ran to the sink, spit his out and tried to rinse the burning from his throat with tap water while Fred coughed loudly as his eye watered. Neville looked at his drink suspiciously like it might explode. "Don't worry yours is safe." I assured him. Fred snatched up Neville's drink and practically inhaled it besides the few drops that ran down his neck an under his shirt collar.

After dinner Fred and George went back to their office to talk about budgets, sales tactics and statics, the usual business chatter. Neville went back downstairs to do inventory, and no surprise to anyone I offered to do the dishes, again, so that I didn't have to help with inventory. "So what were we doing before we got interrupted?" Fred asked from the other side of the kitchen I turned towards him with a pout. "Are you saying our time together makes no impression on you?" I asked in a whimper.

Fred's eyes got impossible wide and he rushed toward me. "No! No, I'm so sorry that's not what I meant I'm sorry." he insisted. I tried, and failed, to keep a smile off my face. Fred's face turned serious. "I'm sorry, are you mad?" I apologized. Fred sighed. "Yes but I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me." he replied. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and slowly pulled him into a soft kiss, but Fred pulled away.

"Actually I was thinking along the lines of doing inventory with your brother so it gets done faster, but I like this way better." he admitted making my laugh. "Then kiss me Freddie." I told him. "Kiss you? Why would I do that?" he teased. I shrugged. "Because I told you too?" I offered. He nodded in mock consideration. "Okay." he said as he leaned his lips to mine for a playful snog while our brothers were busy.

* * *

It was the thirty-first of August, but less then thirty minutes away from being September first. I had reluctantly packed my trunk after dinner. So now there was nothing to do besides stare at the ceiling of the room I've been calling mine all summer. I don't want to go back to Hogwarts without Fred. Nothing good ever comes from us being apart. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I called to them. It was way past the time when normal people hit the sack, but I wasn't in a position to judge someone for being up late. Fred opened the door and stood in the doorway with his hands deep in his pockets. "I figured you'd be up too." he said sadly.

I smiled sadly and patted the spot next to me. Fred came over and laid down on his back to stare at the ceiling with me. I curled up to him and he wrapped one arm around me and held my hand with the other. I stared at our intertwined hands resting on Fred's chest as I let his heartbeat lull me to sleep. "I love you," Fred told me, but I was to close to sleep to reply, "you know, you've never said you love me too, but I reckon you do. So, I guess I'll wait." "Hmm." was all I managed before sleep took me completely. I do love Fred was my last conscious thought.

* * *

**REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY **

** llllll **

** llllll**

** llllll **

** \ llllll / **

** \ / **

** \/**


	23. New Information

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter**

* * *

"H-h-he-just-" Ginny struggled as she sobbed into my shoulder. Dean has been my friend since first year and even though we haven't been close for years I still talk to Seamus. I knew from Seamus that Dean cares for Ginny more than Ginny cares for him and that Dean doesn't understand why. Of course he wouldn't understand that Ginny's had unrequited feelings for Harry for six years now, because she hides it so well. "He just-"

"-isn't Harry." I finished and if possible Ginny sobbed harder into my shoulder as I hugged her. She came to my room weeping with her dress for Slughorn's dinner party in her hand. I've been on my bed for the last half-hour while she cried into my arms, and who knows how long she stubbornly cried alone before coming to see me. I patted her back. "Come on." I insisted as I stood up, pulling her up with me.

"Can't go to a party with a snotty nose." I told her. She glared at me and wiped her nose on her sleeve. I rolled my eyes at her feeble protest. I wet a towel in the bathroom sink before handing it to her. "You can clean your face or I can." I offered softly. She took the towel and wiped her face as I picked up my hairbrush and started brushing her beautiful ginger hair. "Why don't you ever wear your ringlets anymore?" she sniffled.

I shrugged, but then decided she could use the distraction. "Because I don't want people to see the 'girl with the ringlets'. I want people to see 'Nadia Longbottom'." I explained as I blushed her hair. "But don't they remind you of Fred? I mean, he calls you Ringlet doesn't he?" she asked innocently, but even still I couldn't help the feeling of home sickness from falling on me like a ten-ton boulder. I was glad she couldn't she me while I fought back tears.

"Yeah he does, and that's partly why I wear it straight." I explained in a strained voice. The blue color is a bad enough reminder. Catching my tone Ginny turned around suddenly and hugged me. "I'm so sorry." she whispered. I shook my head. "No, don't be. I'll see him soon enough." I assured. Ginny smiled, but there was doubt in her red rimmed eyes. I pushed her doubts from my mind as I handed her her dress and sent her to the bathroom. I couldn't bare to think about the possibly that I might not see him again anymore than I already do.

I mean, people go missing all the time now, and Fred and George own the most successful shop on Diagon Alley, not to mention that they have a product called You-No-Poo in parody to You-Know-Who. The joke shop isn't Hogwarts. There's nothing but a few protection spells on it. Not nearly enough to discourage Deatheaters. I'm safe here, which is how Fred likes it, but Fred is completely exposed and I'm so scared for him.

Ginny came out of the bathroom and I quickly wiped the tears that'd leaked out of my eyes. She sighed deeply. "You know you're aloud to miss him." she said softly. "Put your make-up on, Harry's waiting." I snapped. I think Ginny and Harry are the only one's who haven't noticed how Harry watches her during practices. Well, obviously Dean hasn't because if he did he would've mentioned it and that would inevitably end with their break up fight.

Ginny glared at me before doing the fastest make-up application I've ever seen. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in my mirror. "You can tell I've been crying, can't you?" she asked quietly. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you look weak." I replied. She nodded in confirmation before quickly and quietly leaving the room. I allowed myself a few minutes of self indulgent tears before forcing myself to get a handle on my emotions. I refuse to morn someone who isn't dead yet, and I refuse to miss someone who I'll see again therefor I shouldn't be crying.

Jadis jumped into my lap and Rogue looked up from the quill she was playing with on my desk to hiss at her. Jadis continued to sit on my lap quietly while starting Rogue down. Without warning Rogue took flight and landed on my shoulder. Her new favorite trick. I couldn't tell what there silent conversation was about but by the looks of it Jadis was getting her way. Rogue let out a pained yowl before leaving my shoulder for my desk. She started clawing at one of my letters from Fred and I jumped up to snatch it from her. Jadis fell out of my lap with no more complaint then a meow.

I snatched the letter from Rogue and she went back to playing with my quill. "Oh, that's what you want." I realized. I turned to Jadis, my familiar, and smiled at her. "You want me to write him a letter?" I asked my cat and she ruffled her feathered wings in preparation of a flight. My smile widened because I new she disliked flying. I sat at my desk and just started writing. Words flowed into sentences which flowed into paragraphs and soon enough I had a letter written. I folded it up and tied it to Jadis' collar with twine. "Make sure it gets there safe." I told her before opening the window and letting her fly out.

Rogue tried to fly after her but one hiss from Jadis sent Rogue back to my windowsill. Rogue meowed in protest as Jadis flew away. I scratched her head. "I miss Fred too." I told her. She purred in agreement under my hand and and I picked her up and carried her to bed to cry with and for once she didn't protest. If no one sees me distressed over Fred, then no one will know my weakness. But sometimes I just can't help crying alone in my room with my cat.

* * *

The days have long since blurred together. I couldn't tell you whether yesterday was Monday or Saturday. I stopped bothering to date my essays awhile ago too. I didn't want to know what day it was anymore. I didn't want to know how many weeks Jadis has been gone delivering that blasted letter. I didn't want to know how many days ago I was sent to live in the hospital wing because of how mental I've been acting.

I don't want to know how long ago its been since Hermione came crying to me about Draco breaking up with her. I don't want to know how long its been since Neville stopped visiting me. "Bring him in. Set him here." Madame Pomfrey urged. I closed my eyes and, not for the first time, search myself for the will to movie, but I couldn't find it. Am I seriously content with wasting away like this? How long has it been since I even rolled over?

"What happened to him?" Madame Pomfrey asked worriedly as the sound of shuffling feet got louder. "I believe young Malfoy was experimenting with the idea of inventing a new spell." Snape replied to calmly. Draco? "A six year should have no such desires! Inventing a spell is a horrendous task and could have easily killed you!" Madame Pomfrey scolded as the voices continued to grow nearer. "Perhaps bedding him next to a Gryffindor lunatic isn't the best way to correct his stupidity." Snape told Pomfrey. "My job is to fix his body not his idiocy." Madame Pomfrey snapped. "I'm not his mother for Merlin's sake." she grumble. Her voice was right behind me. "Damn right, my mother smells better then you." Draco spat before groaning.

I laid there quietly and waited for Snape and Madame Pomfrey to leave. It was nightfall by the time they did and I rolled over to see if Draco was asleep. He was so I slid out of bed and tiptoed to him. Hermione said Draco broke up with her when she told him that Harry believes Draco's a Deatheater. She didn't understand since she'd made it clear to him that she thought it was rubbish. I told her she as stupid for not understanding.

I pushed Draco's sleeves up and the Dark Mark on his left forearm confirmed my suspicions. Draco woke with a start and I quickly covered his mouth and pressed a finger to my lips. Draco nodded and I released him. "Keep your hands off of me nutter." he whispered harshly. "When did you get it?" I asked quickly nodding to his mark. Draco narrowed his eyes at me. "I was granted the honor over the summer." he replied bitterly. I felt the urge to slap him for calling a Dark Mark an honor. "How'd they get you to except 'the honor'?" I asked instead. I saw the some of the bitterness leave Draco's eyes as he chuckled quickly.

"You know, you're the first person to ask me that." he admitted. "Then answer." I told him. Draco shrugged but the pained look on his face told me that he regretted the movement. "The Imperius Curse did the trick." he replied with pain in his voice. "But it doesn't matter how I got in, because now I'm one of them, and if I don't follow orders he'll kill me." Draco admitted. "I don't want to die, but I don't want to kill either." Draco whispered. I knelt by his bed and held his left hand. "This is war Draco, and only you can decide what side you're really on." I told him.

"Easy for you to say," he snap at me,"you're opt. out of the war completely." "I have not." I protested weakly. "Oh please, you're letting yourself waste away because your boyfriend is to busy fighting to answer your bloody letter." he eyes widened at the realization of what he'd just said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "How do you know about that?" I asked with a burning fury that I never thought I'd feel again. "The Deatheaters have been trying to stop the order members from communicating with each other. They saw your cat flying around Diagon Ally and the Burrow, they managed to take the letter from it before it got away. When they realized it was a stupid love note they laughed and told the others." Draco explained quickly.

"So both Fred and Jadis are still alive?" I asked incredibly. I didn't care if I was the laughing stock of the Deatheaters, they'll realize I'm no joke when they fight me. "As far as I know." he told me. "Good." I replied before standing up as heading for the door, I didn't feel like being in the hospital wing anymore. "Wait, so you're not going to ask me about my mission?" Draco asked in confusion. I shook my head. "Wouldn't do you any good if I did, would it?" I countered with a smirk. He smirked back. "I wouldn't tell a nutter like you anyways." he sneered teasingly.

"Get well soon Draco." I told him before leaving the hospital wing for the first time in who knows how long.

* * *

REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY


	24. Love and Loss

**Disclaimer: I have achieved nothing to gain the rights to owning Harry Potter**

**OMG-10,705 VIEWS, 44 REVIEWS, 69 FOLLOWERS,AND 57 FAVORITES. WE ARE LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

I didn't know what was going on. I had a feeling it wasn't good, but I still had to find out. I pushed my way through the crowd of people and, for some weird reason, I had a flashback to first year when I could barely push past people my own age and had to be carried through a crowd of students by Hagrid and I remembered that for my entire first semester I thought Dumbledore's name was Dummy-door and that I got my first detention with Snape for calling him that in class.

I also remember how I was too short to see over anything, but that was then. Now I can see over several people's heads. I don't know who raised their wand first, but soon everyone was honoring our fallen Headmaster. I stared at the body as a sobbing Harry clung to Ginny. The only wizard alive with the power to oppose Voldemort, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, now laid dead.

* * *

I sat in The Three Broomsticks with Fred. I was still in my funeral robes as I downed my third butterbeer in the hopes of it giving me some liquid courage, or at least some liquid hope. "The war's not over." Fred whispered to me. I frowned at his naivety. "You don't get it do you?" I asked. He gave me a confused look that clearly stated that he didn't. I looked around at the many smirking and laughing Slytherins treating today like a holiday. I was suddenly so overwhelmed with the urge to spew that I left Fred, who I hadn't seen or heard from in months, without explanation and practically ran outside. I walked quickly through the muggy streets trying to create a breeze with my fast pace.

"Nadia! Wait!" Fred called. I forced myself to stop and wait for him to catch up, but I couldn't quit force myself to turn toward that Slytherin infested building. "What was that about?" Fred asked from behind me. "The Slytherins in there, they understand what you don't." I explained curtly. Fred walked infront of me and tilted my head up. "Explain it to me." he told me seriously. I couldn't fathom how Fred didn't know, and I was hesitate to tell anyone who could be so easily spared.

When I hesitated Fred let go of my chin and stepped back. "I'm sorry I haven't written. I should've sent you something the second Jadis found me, if I could go back and change it-" "Fred-" "Just tell me if I've lost you." Fred pleased, interrupting my interruption. I nodded. "When you lose me, I'll tell you." I promised. Fred hugged me and I wanted to cry because in his arms I felt safe enough to let my fear show. Fred pulled away and wiped my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked softly. "Because the war is as good as over." I told him. "It is not. Everyone in the Order will fight to the death." Fred tried to assure me. I shook my head. "Dumbledore is dead. He's only hope the Order had of winning." "Hey, you know the prophecy." Fred reminded. I laughed bitterly. "And when forced to choose a side, who do you think people will choose: the side with the most powerful and feared wizard alive or the side with the sobbing sixteen year old?" I asked.

Fred was taken back as he thought about it. "So, people don't want to die, they'd choose us." he tried to argue. I shook my head. "No, people don't want to die, and now that Dumbledore is dead joining our band of rebels looks like suicide." I explained. Fred shook his head in refusal. "I will fight till my last breath." Fred insisted. "And so will I, and so we will." I agreed. "No one else is going to join the Order." I explained. Unlike the Deatheaters our numbers were limited. When no one joins to take make up for the loss of fallen members, us rebels will become extinct and when we do hope will die with us.

Fred laughed. "I know that." he told me. I stood there dumbfounded. "Want to know a secret?" he asked with a smile brighter them the hot sun. I nodded slightly and Fred leaned into my ear. "Everyone dies at some point." he whispered. I pulled away in surprise. His kissed my forehead. "Life is about living in spite of death." he explained. "Is that you and George's secret?" I asked in disbelief. Fred shrugged. "I'll tell you when we die and become ghost buddies." Fred promised with a smirk.

"You remember that?" I asked with a surprised smile. Fred smirked. "How could I forget? We slept together." he teased. I rolled my eyes. "You make it sound like it wasn't innocent, besides that wasn't the first time we fell asleep together," I informed him, "fourth year was." "We were just friends fourth year." Fred replied in confusion. I rolled my eyes at him. "_My_ fourth year." I corrected. "Oh, you mean after the Yule Ball." he said with a knowing smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's that look for?" I asked him suspiciously. He kissed me and I felt his smile against my lips."I'll tell if you catch me." he told me before running in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. I stood there in shock before tearing after him. I knew I was faster then Fred on a broom, but I didn't know if I could catch him on foot without using magic. It's not that Fred implied not using magic; it's just that I see it as unfair.

The downward slope near the Shrieking Shack increased our momentum, but unlike Fred, who was near the bottom of the slope, I didn't have to slow down yet. I was a few feet away and gaining when Fred turned around and saw how close I was. He smirked evilly and gave a quick swish of his wand over his shoulder. I was hit with a tripping curse, but what Fred didn't count on was the fact that I ended up tackling him when I tripped.

I giggled as Fred struggled beneath me, but he almost knocked me off of him when he rolled onto his back so I grabbed his arms so he couldn't reach for his wand. I was sitting on his stomach with my legs on either side of him. ""Well, this didn't turn out half bad." Fred said with a teasing smirk. I somehow managed to keep from blushing as I smiled devilishly at Fred.

"That saying makes no sense. If it didn't turn out half bad, then what? Did it turn out more the half bad or less then half bad, and if it turned out less then half bad, then what? Was only a quarter bad or not bad at all?" I concluded. Fred's teasing smirk grew. "What I meant was: I don't exactly mind this position, and you don't seem to either, which has the potential to turn interesting one way or another." Fred explained.

I leaned down close to Fred's face. My lips touch his, but just barely. "Are you saying I shouldn't kiss you like this?" I whispered. I felt Fred shiver and held back a giggle. "Yeah, that's what I saying." he replied with some effort. I let go of his hands and sat up to look him in the eye. "Your suggestion has been dismissed." I told him seriously. Fred's sighed and smiled as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Then come here." he told me.

I shook my head at his and he pouted in confusion. "Business before play Fred. You should know that." I told him. "Actually it's usually business during play at the shop." Fred corrected. I smiled. "You said you tell me what the look was for if I caught you." I reminded. Fred groaned. "Do you ever forget a deal?" he complained. "Do you ever forget an unpaid wager?" I countered. "We were talk about the Yule Ball right?" he asked. I nodded. "And sleeping." I added. Fred smiled obviously realizing I wasn't catching on. "That was the first time I said I loved you, but-"

"But what?" I pushed. "But I don't think you ever realized I heard you say you love me too." he finished dispute my interruption. I put my hands over my face. "I thought you were asleep." I moaned. "I figured, and that's why I never brought it up. I love you and I know you love me whether you've said it our not it shows." he told me reassuringly as he tried to get me to uncover my face. When he succeed I buried my face in his shirt.

"So you don't mind that I never say it?" I mumbled. "No, but I do want you to make me a deal." he replied. I peek up at his face. "What is it?" I asked in slight interest. The serious look on Fred's face surprised me. "You'll tell me you love, if I start to doubt it." he explained. I nodded, promising. "It's a deal." I told him before reaching up to stoke his cheek with my thumb like he does to me. "Can you guess what I'm thinking?" I asked softly. "That I'm a bloody idiot for thinking I could ever doubt you." Fred guessed. I laughed.

"No, that's understandable. Wars plays cruel tricks on the brain." I assured. "Then what?" he asked curiously. "I was just wondering what I'd do if you died and I didn't." I told him. Fred reached over and softly stroked my cheek with his thumb. "You'd find someone better." he informed me. I looked him dead in the eye. "There'll never been anyone better." I insisted. "Yes, there will be." he argued sadly. I pulled myself up and rested my forehead on his while staring down at him.

My hair created a blue vial between us and the world. "You are a bloody idiot for thinking I could live without you." I told him. "If you die you better become a bloody freaking ghost and wait for me to die or else I'll bring back from the dead so I can kill you myself." I warned him. "Yes ma'am." he mocked with a smile before kissing me.

* * *

** REVIEWS=INSPIRATION=MORE STORY**


End file.
